


Your Name On Every Wall 翻译完结

by iloveqty



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Fix-It, Happy Ending, Infinity Gems, Kree/Skrull War, M/M, Original Sin (Marvel), The Illuminati (Marvel), Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveqty/pseuds/iloveqty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这一次，时间宝石没有将Steve扔向未来，相反，他回到了过去，这给了他一个修复曾经犯下的错误的机会。而结果证明他犯下的每一个错误都与Tony Stark有关，渐渐地，Steve开始怀疑他究竟有没有能力去修复他们之间发生悲剧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name On Every Wall 翻译完结

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Name on Every Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605754) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



Your name on every wall BY Sineala

简介：这一次，时间宝石没有将Steve扔向未来，相反，他回到了过去，这给了他一个修复曾经犯下的错误的机会。而结果证明他犯下的每一个错误都与Tony Stark有关，渐渐地，Steve开始怀疑他究竟有没有能力去修复他们之间发生悲剧。

作者注：这是一篇基于复仇者V5 #29 的AU，同时包含许多更加古老的漫画梗，但是阅读本篇故事只需要你对大事件“内战”和“原罪”有一些了解。我认为所有人都拥有一个或更多用自己的笔尖修复内战的机会。而这篇故事就是我对修复他们之间发生的一切所做的努力。而对于“所发生的一切”的定义，我的确指的是漫画中所发生的一切背叛。

译者注：如作者所说，本文完全616漫画设定。前情是由于两个平行宇宙的碰撞会导致616地球的毁灭，所以光照会收集了六颗无限宝石，铸成了无限手套，并让美国队长带上手套推开平行宇宙，可是队长失败了。六颗宝石被毁掉了五颗，只有时间宝石不知所踪。由于无限手套的失败，光照会决定毁灭平行宇宙来保全地球，可是队长不同意这个做法。于是Tony命令奇异博士给队长洗脑，让他忘记这一切。本文故事开始于复仇者V5 #29，这时队长发现了Tony和光照会对他的洗脑，也知道了光照会的确已经开始毁灭平行宇宙，对此他非常愤怒。  
当然，我的概括非常笼统，所以下面我附上了漫画地址，这段剧情还是比较好理解的。

复仇者V5 第29卷

原作地址戳见这里：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2605754

正文

I’ve seen the future, brother: it’s murder. -------Leonard Cohen

我已经瞥见过未来，我的兄弟，那一切终于杀戮——里奥纳德•科恩

 

背叛

Tony的工作间已经彻底毁了，到处都是四溅的火花和破碎的装甲，而Tony——那个伪善的懦夫，那个扭曲的怪物——正安全地藏在他最后一件装甲里，他躲在黑金混色的钢筋铁骨之后，面罩上闪烁着邪恶非人的红光。Steve知道Tony正在流血，但那不够，那远远不够。他希望Tony能感受到他所受到的伤害；他想让Tony尝尝被洗脑的滋味，让他感受一回被自己最好的朋友欺骗整整一年的痛苦，让Tony体会到他们所做的一切努力都化为乌有的空虚。复仇者所做的一切都毫无意义，Tony很可能一直在暗中嘲笑傻傻相信的他。也许他现在就躲在装甲里这么做。这一切都是一场骗局，一个谎言。这一切都是托尼的背叛。

他都记起来了。

正当其余的复仇者们都在和那最后一件装甲搏斗，一抹耀眼的橙黄色光芒突然充斥了整个房间。

时间宝石正在漂浮在屋子的正中央。

“那是什么？”Steve问道，他努力站了起来。他正在不受控制地像那块石头靠近，尽管他脑海里的某个地方正尖叫着告诉Steve他知道那是什么，而且他不应该触摸那东西。

那是他的宝石。他一直保管着它。现在时间宝石来找他了，他半自我催眠地想着。时间宝石是他的，它想要属于Steve，它需要Steve。

他向前走了两步，尽管他知道自己不应该这样做。可他无法停止。

“离那东西远点！”Tony大吼道，他的声音即使透过面甲也充满了恐惧。而Steve只想大笑，Tony紧张得就好像他还在乎Steve会受到伤害一样。

他不由自主地伸出手——他为什么要这么做？他为什么无法制止自己？——他终于握住了时间宝石。Steve不知道自己接下来要去的地方会不会比这里好一些。但起码不会有任何时间点比现在更加糟糕。

 

背叛——10年前

（译者注：本文616设定，此次穿越时间点为第一次秘密入侵前夕，此时Tony Stark并没有承认他钢铁侠的身份。）

现在是清晨。Steve正走在人行道上。有一个身着西装的光头男人嘟嘟囔囔地从他身边经过，朝一条看上去很像第五大道的大街走去，Steve由此判断他还身处纽约；他正站在熙熙攘攘的人流之中。Steve低头看了看，他正穿着自己的制服，但这身衣服款式还很旧。并不是他来到这里之前的那一身。他的右手——抓住时间宝石的那只手——正伸在空中，紧紧握成一个拳头。

慢慢地，Steve张开了手。什么都没有，时间宝石消失了。

好吧，他想到，没问题，他能处理这件事。只不过是来了点时间旅行。也许那宝石什么时候自己就回来了，这并不是没有发生过。他是一名复仇者。他能做到的。Steve深呼吸了几次，回身站在了离他最近的建筑物投下的阴影里，暂时从人潮里脱离出去。他试着思考。他还在对Tony的所作所为大为光火，但Tony现在不在这里了。这是一个不同的问题。新的问题。他猛地吸了一口气，用了几秒钟的时间闭上眼睛试着让自己的呼吸平复下来，让自己的怒火随着呼出的气流消失。他不能冲动，他必须冷静，但他现在除了让自己冷静下来之外什么也做不到。他想要奔跑，他想要战斗，他想要疯狂地打击无论什么东西直到思绪凝固，直到他能遗忘，直到世界上只剩下他自己。可现在他没有任性的资本。

最先需要弄清楚的是现在是哪个时间点？他明白自己现在正在利用原来的身体；毕竟他身上的制服是老款的。街上的车辆是现代的款式，但线条还没有像他的时代里的车辆那么圆滑。他从来不是一个时尚的人，但他还是能发现基本的不同；另一方面街上的行人也穿着现代的着装，但显然他们的衣服早已不是Steve所知道的的时新潮流。他并没有重返四十年代。这是一个好消息；他可不喜欢征服者康曾经对他施的那个魔法，或者红骷髅曾经施放的那个诡计。而且，四十年代也不再是他的家了。

（他现在有家了吗？他曾经以为在复仇者大厦里他找到了归属。那里是Tony给他的家，那是他们一起建立的队伍。那是另一个谎言。）

Steve走过了一个贩卖报纸的机器，他停下脚步看了看上面显示的日期。

现在是大概十年以前。

好吧，他麻木地想到，这还不算坏。他经历过更糟的。这不是他第一次穿越时空，他能坚持下去。

所以他知道现在是什么时候 。这就引出了另一个问题：他为什么会在这里？这个时间点不是他自己选择的，而是时间宝石把他扔到这里的。所以一定有什么原因，什么关键点。如果他能想出时间宝石的目的，也许他就能回到属于自己的时间。也许这里有什么需要他做的事情，他依靠着身后的墙壁开始回想。十年前，所以他现在做复仇者已经有两年了。现在复仇者战队正在做什么呢？他们已经面对了许多敌人。也许是奥创？可他们应该已经和它战斗很久，这不应该是他来到这里的原因。Tony应该在前不久才做了他的心脏手术，Steve想到这一点，突然又感到了一阵滔天的怒火和痛苦；他居然开始回想起发生在那个给他洗脑的人身上的一切。不，肯定有别的事情要发生了，一些远比Tony•天杀的•Stark重要的事情。

他又看了一眼现在的日期，然后突然灵光一闪：

 

是克里人和斯库鲁人的战争。

明天，就在明天，复仇者们就要在巴克斯特大厦打开逆空间抓获Mar-vell（初代惊奇队长）了。他会把地球牵扯进克里人和斯库鲁人的战争里，复仇者们将会迎战克里哨兵，人类将会第一次知道克里星的存在，而由斯库鲁人冒充的参议员Craddock操控的外星活动委员会（Alien Activities Commission）也将要成立，AAC会煽动起一场剿灭女巫的行动，迫使复仇者们交出Mar-vell，紧接着异人族也要出现了，而最后他们还得从斯库鲁人手里救出大半的复仇者成员。

这场烂摊子地球从一开始就不应该搅和进去。

所以他应该做些什么呢？初代惊奇队长被俘获的时候他根本不在场，那是绯红女巫姐弟和幻视做的。与哨兵那场战斗里也没有他，那是他们三个加上Jan, Hank, 和Clint的事。一直到所有人都知道克里人的入侵Steve才得到的消息。他甚至和钢铁侠还有雷神一起被斯库鲁人冒充了，还放任那些外星人解散了复仇者队伍。在那场战争和秘密入侵里他所做的一切都太迟了。

他们当时一起和Tony的机器人战斗，他回想到，当时AAC正跟在他们屁股后面。当时钢铁侠很清楚那些机器人的弱点，那时Steve很想不通钢铁侠为什么会知道那么多，；那会儿他根本不知道Tony的秘密身份。

你还记得信任政府的Tony建造那些东西的时候吗？Steve想到，他现在想放声大笑，又想失声痛哭。你还记得Tony信任任何东西的时候吗？ 

不论如何，他现在到底要干什么？阻止战争？这就是时间宝石的目的？想到无限宝石们——没有“们”，他意识到，因为其他的已经被毁了——想到无限宝石会有任何感知能力这种事情让Steve感到很怪异，但它们一直是谜团重重，所以这也不算奇怪。它们相互之间会有影响；他一直只知道这一点。但也许时间宝石能够与他相互作用。又或许时间宝石真的有个计划。如果他是时间宝石，他会做些什么呢？他会期盼Steve做些什么呢？

答案袭来之快仿佛是猛地给了他的五脏六腑一拳，他不得不贴近墙壁寻找支撑。

是光照会。

他不是来这个时代阻止战争的，他是为了阻止战争之后发生的事情而来的。在克里—斯库鲁战争袭来之际，光照会将要第一次组建了。而再过十年，他们就会毁掉无限手套。他就会毁掉无限手套。也许他应该阻止的是这件事。没有光照会，没有破碎的无限手套。就是这件事。

即使是另有原因，Steve觉得自己的理论也足够有力了。

他要如何阻止光照会的产生？首先一点，他已经知道光照会的成员都有谁——起码是未来都有谁——而且他也知道这些人都住在哪里。这是一个优点。他看向最近的路标。他离复仇者宅邸只有两个街区。他知道距离他最近的光照会成员在什么地方。

当然了，那个成员只不过碰巧是Tony Stark。

好吧，没人说过你能一点苦头都不受就可以拯救世界，Steve想到，然后他迈步朝他的家——不，那不是他的家，那里已经不属于他很多年了，他怎么会有这种念头？——他迈步朝那里跑去。

越是靠近那处庄园，Steve的心情就越发轻松；有那么一会儿他除了奔跑时脚步的律动和呼吸的起伏之外什么也感受不到，对此他无比感激，因为要面对Tony他需要达到自己内心平静的极限，那是他现在最不想见到的人。

当他再一次看到那扇熟悉的大门，Steve觉得自己的胃部苦涩地纠结起来，而那栋藤蔓缠生的砖瓦建筑更是让他措手不及。那就是他的家，他内心深处在嘶吼，带着写入灵魂的笃定。那一直是他的家，静静地等待着这个游子。复仇者宅邸和Steve记忆中的一样，在Wanda彻底毁掉它之前，在复仇者们无数次解散重组之前。这里是一切开始的地方。在这里他们曾经是一个真正的团队，而不是现在这个用谎言和秘密支撑的脆弱人脉关系网。

他眨了眨眼睛收回了险些滴落的泪水——他为什么会哭？——然后抬手敲了敲门。

Jarvis——比之前整整年轻十岁的老管家——打开了门，带着一丝惊讶地问候Steve。

“队长？”他说道，“你这么快就结束晨跑了？没什么意外吧？”

所以这就是为什么他会发现自己站在街上。“很好，都很好，”Steve简略地说道，“我只是想起来我有点事要找Tony。这事情很紧急，他还没走吧？”

Jarvis看着他，显然认为Steve应该知道这个问题的答案。“他还在楼下的工作间里，队长，和他之前告诉你的一样。”老管家最后说道：“我正要给先生送早餐。”

Steve看到最近的桌子上正放着一个早餐托盘。

“我可以帮你送过去。”Steve建议道，尽管这是他现在最不想做的事了。但这好歹能为他争取到和Tony相处的时间。是独处，这样就没有人能打扰到他们。复仇者们今天不会接到任何警报，他回忆起这一点。

“如果您坚持的话，队长。”Jarvis说道，脸上带着不赞同的表情。

Steve立刻抄起了托盘。“我的确坚持。谢谢你，Jarvis。”

他直直地冲着去往地下室的老路走去，一种诡异的昨日重现感正在让他后背发凉。他又要在Tony的工作间里和他面对面了。他们俩不久之前刚刚来了这么一出，那是在复仇者大厦里，还有五六个全副武装的复仇者站在他的身后。而现在他独自一人身处复仇者宅邸，手里只有一个早餐托盘。但他心中的感受却没有丝毫变化。

Steve站在工作间紧闭的大门前。把门打开，他想起之前他对Thor的命令，这让他心中的沉重和怒火又开始翻涌起来。

他敲了敲门。

“进来吧，”Tony的声音说道，因为门的阻碍有的模糊不清，他听上去有点心不在焉，显然Tony的全部注意力都被手里活计吸引着，“门没锁。”

Steve刚一把门推开，就看见了一套钢铁侠装甲，红金混色的装甲还没有完工，正悬挂在天花板上。这套装甲只有上半身，而且零件也没有组装起来，不同的部分被分别悬挂在一个个钩子上，互相离得足够远，以便Tony能够分辨检验它们。四处都是电缆，这些绊人的东西汇集到一处消失在房间的角落里。而Tony正站在装甲的躯干部位，半个身子都伸在里面，向后靠着往胸甲里看，手抬在脑袋上头调试着里面的什么东西。他嘴里叼着个螺丝刀，把他的小胡子弄得乱糟糟的。他甚至没有偏头朝Steve看一眼。他……天哪，他可真年轻。

Steve看着Tony，就那么呆呆地看着，完全不能停下，他感觉自己心中有什么正在融化，他胸口紧握的拳头也慢慢放松下来。Tony现在看上去是那么年轻。那么天真。他们现在还没有开始那些漫长的互相伤害。他们还是朋友，最好的朋友。他们之间没有任何隔阂刺痛。我很想你，Steve无助地想到。在这之前他从没想过他会这样怀念他与Tony之间的友谊。这是他所遗失的一切。这是他们所遗失的一切。他和Tony亲手把这一切都打碎了。

“你随便放在什么地方吧，行吗，Jarvis，”Tony嘴里的螺丝刀把这句话搅得含糊不清，，“谢谢你，然后你——哦！”他一抬眼看到是Steve，连忙把那把螺丝刀放下 ，露出了又大又开心而且——就和Steve心里想的一样——非常美丽的笑容。“嗨，Steve。我以为你早上出去了，你现在是在给Jarvis代班吗？”

“那倒不是，”Steve说着放下了手里的托盘，“我必须和你谈谈。”

大概是出于对这句话里严肃语气的回应，Tony低头从装甲里退了出来，不自觉地把沾满了机油的手往T恤衫上抹了抹，然后站起身回答道：“当然，Cap。有事儿吗？”

这事儿大了去了，Steve苦涩地想到。“我必须要告诉你接下来会发生什么。”Steve说道，Tony直视着他的眼睛，“很快会有一些事发生，就在明天。克里帝国和斯库鲁帝国正在打仗，而他们会把地球也牵扯进去，然后——”他传达这个消息的方法不太对，他知道，因为Tony看上去彻底被他搞糊涂了。

Tony朝Steve眨了眨眼。“克里人和斯库鲁人？听上去像是复仇者的事情啊。你要我帮你召集大家伙吗？你是怎么知道这件事的？你为什么——你是怎么——好吧，我就是不明白你为啥要告诉我，”他说道，这句话是他考虑过后才说出来的，Steve想起他此时还在假装他不是复仇者的一员。“我能帮上什么忙？你需要我给你造点什么吗？”

我能帮上什么忙？Steve闻言喉头一哽。Tony想要帮助他。天哪。Tony是真的想要帮他。他看上去是那么真诚。甚至是诚恳。

Steve深深地，绝望地吸了一口气，然后再一次试着开口。“Tony，”他说道，“我来自未来。”

Tony愣住了，很长时间他都看着Steve没有说话。然后他又眨了眨眼睛。“呃，就说一句，Cap，你应该先提这件事的。”他还是不能把眼睛从Steve身上挪开，“你真是——你看上去可是一点没变啊。一点都没老，是吗？还是，等等，你到底是从多远的未来回来的？”  
“十年之后，”Steve脱口而出，在他意识到自己是不是应该对Tony选择性地隐瞒一些事实之前，“但是我现在……我现在大概是借用了你的Steve的身体。我也很奇怪为什么会这样，不是我故意的。”

“我的Steve，”Tony用一种古怪的语气说道，把这个词的定语拉得无限长，“那么，真的？十年？那你……等等，我必须先验证一个问题，你到底是不是你自己。”他皱起了眉头。“你的复仇者们对这种事有预案吗？你还是复仇者的一员吗？因为我的队伍……我是说，呃，现在这支我赞助的队伍，他们似乎没有。”他吐了吐舌头。“这倒是个疏漏。所以你能告诉我一些只有你我知道的秘密吗？也许是未来的我告诉你的，你懂的。”

Steve看了看Tony，又看了看悬挂着的装甲，又想了想现在的时间点。此时他只能想出一个秘密。

“你就是钢铁侠。”

Tony的脸瞬间惨白。

“你的Steve并不知情，”Steve迅速说道，天哪，Tony看上去就像是要昏倒了，但除了这个他还能说什么来证明自己的身份？“他甚至都没有丝毫的疑心。这我可以保证。”

“但你知道，”Tony说道，看上去十分恍惚，“你知道。”

“所有人都知道了，”Steve加了一句，这可能不是他说过的那种恰当的，过脑子的话，因为他话音刚落Tony就两腿一软，倒了下去。Steve想都没想就冲上去扶住了他

Tony颤抖着朝房间角落的桌子走去，那里放着他的一把椅子，而Steve条件反射地跟在Tony身后，一只手臂半搂着他。Steve在给他支撑，因为这是Tony，他们总是对方的后援，Steve无法狠下心来弃他于不顾。Tony坐稳后又看向他，脸上全无血色，连嘴唇都在颤抖，黑眼圈更加明显了。Tony无声地打开了最近的抽屉；那里面有一个酒瓶，现在换成Steve惊恐地看着Tony吞下一大口烈酒。  
“怎么了，”Tony疑惑地问道，声音低哑，他看着Steve，把酒瓶递了出去，“要来点吗？”

“你不喝酒的，”Steve说道，“你戒酒很多年了，我上次看到你喝酒还是……总之你吓了我一跳……”他摇了摇头，用手狠狠搓弄了一把脸颊。“对不起，Tony。我把这事儿搞砸了，我甚至不知道自己在做什么。”

Tony还是仰视着他，眼睛睁得大大的，他把酒瓶放到了一边。“我必须承认，我一直以为来自未来的消息会更加……有目的性？”

Steve被他逗笑了。“对啊，真是那样就好了，对吧？听着，Tony。我并不知道我为什么会出现在这里，出现在这个时间点上，但是我会告诉你我的猜测，然后你必须保证你会着手改变，好吗？我要你和我保证你会尝试，我想那就是我们改变一切的关键。”

“我听着呢，Tony说道，但他并没有向Steve保证什么，Steve注意到了这一点。但起码Tony会开始尝试。“你刚才说什么克里人和斯库鲁人的事？”

Steve点点头。“他们——他们就要打到地球上来了，他们想要把地球也牵连进去。公众们也会知道发生的一切。这里……这里会变得一团糟。”

Tony看着他说道：“你想让我在这一切开始之前阻止它？”他闭上了眼睛，揉了揉自己的黑发。“好吧，我会——我们会试试的。告诉我到底怎么回事，怎么开始的，导火线是什么，给我点细节。我们可以一起想出点办法来。”

我们一起。就像原来一样。可那只是当时了。

“不。”Steve摇了摇头，Tony又一次抬头迷惑地看向他，“我不认为阻止战争是关键，战争注定要打响。不该发生的是战争之后的事。是你在战争之后做下的事。”

“我做了什么？”

“在那场战争之后，你有了一个主意。”Steve说道，他突然有了个可怕的想法，也许这就是Tony最初想到那个做法的原因，是他把这个想法灌输到了Tony的脑子里，这才有了之后的一切问题，他会造成一个可怕的轮回，这件事也许会无穷无尽地发生下去，但他顾不上那么多了。“你盘点了我们所拥有的所有英雄——复仇者，X战警，神奇四侠，异人族，还有其他所有人——然后你想，这些人都是分散的。你认为如果能组成一个联合的峰会来分享资源和信息会不会更好，你认为如果有了这个组织，那这场战争甚至不会发生。”Steve的眼神和Tony的相汇了，而Tony并没有丝毫退缩。“这点子不错，我并没有否认。”Steve说道，毕竟，他也曾是光照会的一员。

“好吧。”

“所以你就成立了这个组织，”Steve继续说下去，“我不会告诉你成员都有谁，但我相信你心里大概有数。这是一个小组织，非常秘密，一个联盟。每当有什么这些彼此独立的力量不能单独解决的事件发生，你们就会展开集会。你们始终在幕后工作，暗箱操作，你们……四处干涉这是世界的发展。而最终，你们卷入了一系列你们不能也不该干涉的事件当中。但你们还是没有告知任何人。而这……而这些秘密和权力毒害了你，Tony。你做下了可怕的事，你弃道德良知于不顾，因为你相信那些事那是你唯一能做的，也是唯一需要你做的，然后，天哪，Tony，我没法…..”

那个真正需要倾听这些话的人远在十年之后。Steve闭上眼睛，当他再次睁开的时候，他发现Tony正仰头看着他，嘴半张着，显得犹豫不决。

“在未来，”Tony小心翼翼地问道，“你对我非常生气。是不是？”

好吧，看上去Tony真是不傻。

Steve点了点头，他真的无法开口。

Tony沉默了很久，然后说道：“我为未来的自己道歉，但这话从我嘴里说出来可能对你一点意义也没有。我也不认为你现在想听这些。”

“我想要的是你不要做那件事，”Steve说道，“那就是我所希望的。” 我想要你不要给我洗脑。我想要我们之间再也没有谎言。我想要我们之间的友谊变回现在这样，这样毫无邪念。我想要这一切变的真实，我想要我们之间遗失的一切都回到我们身边。

这时Tony突然上前握住了Steve颤抖的双手。

“好吧，翅膀脑袋。”他柔声说道，而这个老绰号，这个Tony已经很多年没有称呼过的老绰号，几乎让Steve的心脏因为留恋和悲伤拧成一团，“我不会出什么自作聪明的主意，我不会建立什么秘密组织，我保证。”

这就行了？会有这么简单吗？

Steve虚弱地笑了一声。“谢谢你。”

“我能问你一个问题吗？”Tony问道，他大睁的双眼里满是不安，“是和未来有关的问题，我是说，你完全可以不回答。”

“当然，你问吧，”Steve说道，在这些词语冲出口之前他完全没有犹豫。他总是愿意为Tony做出任何事情。

Tony回头看了看那件半完工的装甲。“当你知道钢铁侠的真实身份时，”他开口了，中途忍不住紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“你生气了吗？”说完这话，他握住Steve的手不自主地紧了紧。

这个问题Tony从来没有开口问过他，而Steve突然记起很久以前他曾经体会到的一种感受，那种感受深深地埋藏在他的心里，那么温暖，光芒四射。那是一种他以为自己再也不会再次体会的感觉。

Steve微笑着，他强忍着拥抱Tony的冲动，他害怕自己会为了安慰Tony而说出“一切都会没事的”这种蠢话，他害怕自己会控制不住紧抱着Tony无法松手。

“没有”他尽量用自己最温柔地语气说道，“我一点也没有生气。一开始我有点担心你的心脏，因为你总是和我们并肩战斗。但我记得大多数时候我非常开心，我很高兴能知道真相，让我更高兴的是，一直和我浴血奋战的人，是你。”

Tony放松地笑了回去。

这时墙壁上突然跳跃起了橙黄色的光芒，反射在装甲上显得异常夺目，而Tony的视线全部集中在了Steve身后的一处。

“Cap，”Tony开口了，“你身后——”

“我猜猜。空中飘着一颗橙黄色的宝石？”

Tony点了点头，Steve回头看了一眼。没错，就是它了。

“它来接我了。”

他转身面向时间宝石，这是因为此时他完全无法控制自己。他的身体，他借来的身体又一次抬手去触摸它。

“也许你不应该……”Tony说道。

Steve伸着手，只有几英寸就要握住那块宝石了。“我没得选择，”他咬牙说道，无望地企图把手伸回来，但这完全不由他做主，“不是我想要这样。它在逼我离开。记住你的承诺，好吗？求你了，Tony。”

“我不会忘的，”Tony说道，紧接着Steve眼前的世界变成了一片空白。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
盾铁盾新坑，更新时间我尽力，最多两周更。

 

3.26 更 

背叛——8年前

（译者注：这是八十年代的漫画，此时美国队长遭到官方机构“超人类活动委员会”的迫害，放弃了自己的头衔，改称“队长”，淡出了复仇者。）

他现在这是在……一个工厂里？应该是一个工厂。Tony正站在他面前，穿着一身商务西服。也许这是Tony的工厂？

“当然，Steve，”Tony还在说这话，“我说过了，这是我的荣幸。”

他低头看了看自己，脑子里还有点昏昏呼呼的。他一只手正直直地伸着，被外衣覆盖。另一只手臂底下夹着他的盾牌，但他还是感觉到有什么不对。

是他的制服。

这身制服是黑色的，上身有红白的水平条纹。胸口的部位有一颗黑色的五角星。他胳膊里夹着的盾牌这是光裸的金属原色，没有任何漆料。

哦，上帝啊，不要。他知道现在是什么时候。为什么宝石会选择这个时间点？或者说，他为什么还在过去？他做到了，他警告了Tony，他现在应该回家了。Tony保证过他不会组建光照会，这到底怎么回事？

“Steve？”Tony伸手撑住了他的肩膀。他蔚蓝的双眼睁大了，瞳色因关心而加深。有点奇怪，Steve想到，Tony看上去有点……愧疚？“Steve，怎么了？你没事吧？”

Steve看着他叹了口气。他站稳了身子。没事，没事。他还能坚持。之前他可能做得不对，他还可以再试一遍。

“我来自未来，”他说道， Tony的眼睛睁得更大了，“再一次。”

“我说过我们必须弄一个身份确认的预案，”Tony嘟囔着说，半忧半喜地看着他，“你要是老给我来时空怪客这一出，咱们就得立点规矩了。”

“相信我，”Steve说，“我也不想这样。”

Tony把手收了回去，少了他的支撑Steve觉得自己有点摇摇欲坠。“这我相信，”Tony说道，“好奇问一句，这是第几次？你的穿越是随机的吗”

“第二次。”他觉得把这告诉Tony也没什么，“我先是在自己的时代，然后就是外星人打仗那次，紧接着我就来了这里。”

“那次是两年前了，”Tony小声说，“每次穿越有什么联系吗？如果你还要继续这样，随着时间一次次往后，那下次你来的时候先告诉我，行吗？”

Steve觉得自己甚至可以看到Tony在用力思考，试图找出Steve跳越时空的原因。但Tony无法预知未来。而且自己下一次什么时候来Steve也不是很关心。他不觉得Tony能帮到他这一点。

“没问题，”他说道，“如果我继续穿越下去，我会和你保持联系的。”他说着叹了口气。“不过我真希望下次我就能直接穿回去。”并不是说他想要回到Tony凌乱的工作间和他对峙，并忍受着他们之间拥有的一切都被Tony毁掉的痛苦，但他也不想再这样折腾下去了。他从来就不喜欢被人控制着穿越时空，这点他可是印象深刻。

“嗯哼。”Tony说道，他的表情软化了，整个人放松下来，但他看上去还是有点奇怪……他似乎在暗地里紧张着什么。

“我后来记得这件事吗？他记得被我附身时说的话吗？”

Tony摇了摇头。“我没觉得，应该没有。他好像有点回来见我的原因，和我说了几句平常的话；我想大概是你那块宝石给他创造了一点合理的记忆吧。”

那就好，Steve暗松了一口气。如果过去的自己记得这些事，那已经这么混乱的时间线就要彻底乱成一团了。

“所以，”Steve低声说，“光照会？”

Tony闻言跳了起来，整个人看上去都因愧疚缩小了。Steve的心脏因为他的反应沉了下去。如果Tony没有违背他的承诺，那光照会这个名字对他来说不会有任何意义，它只不过是一些疯狂的阴谋论者的设想。但现在Tony知道了，他也知道Steve明白了过来。

Steve长长地叹息一声。“Tony，我只求了你这一件事。不要那么做，而你——该死的。Tony，你向我保证的！”他的声音提高了。他觉得自己体内又有怒火在升腾，那样的炽热而熟悉。对于现在的自己来说想要找理由憎恨Tony实在是轻而易举。但原来并不是这样的。他讨厌让自己重拾怒火的Tony，他不想再这样下去了。

而Tony畏缩了，他看上去那么害怕，仿佛Steve接下来的任何举动都会把他打碎，仿佛他从来没有见过这样愤怒的Steve，或许这是真的，也许他的Steve的确从来不曾和他说过狠话。Steve想要道歉，但他说不出口，他也不知道从何说起，他完全无法让自己停止发怒。

“不是我干的，”Tony往后蹭了几步，眸中渗出深蓝。他的脸扬了起来，用同样的愤怒和Steve硬碰硬，“Reed Richards 叫了我，让我去瓦坎达集会，我能怎么做？告诉他我不干？你难道想让我告诉他：‘不，我对你们聚在一起拯救星球的计划没兴趣。’ 难道你要我一头雾水地蒙在鼓里，于此同时Reed Richards 和他的小团体在我背后动手脚？”

为什么不行？你就是这么对我的，Steve暗暗想着，手指不自主地握紧了盾牌的边缘。

“没错，”他开口道，“你就应该那么说。”

Tony叹着气揉了揉鼻子。“你看，Steve，我他妈搞砸了，我很抱歉。但你也得听听我的理论：也许光照会是注定要成立的。”

“你说什么？”

Tony耸了耸肩。“我按你说的做了。我没有任何举动。你说过在你的未来是我出的主意。但我没和任何人提起这件事。所以这次换成Reed最先有了光照会的设想，因为必须有人提出来，因为这件事必须要发生。也许光照会注定要存在。”

“不会是这样的 。”Steve拒绝相信，因为如果Tony是正确的，那他就是因为别的理由而被困在了时间里，可他根本不知道这是为了什么，他不知道时间宝石到底想要什么。“我以为这一切都是为了光照会，除了这个还能有什么原因？我不知道关键点到底在哪里。我不知道我为什么不能回去。”

Steve又低头看了看自己。他现在的身份是队长。Tony刚把着个新盾牌给自己。Tony举动显得十分异常。他知道现在是什么时候。

他之前被带到了Tony身边，现在依旧如此，也许这原因是……私人的？也许时间宝石的目的并不是光照会，而是他们，他和Tony。也许当时他要是成功地阻止了光照会，那Tony就不会给他洗脑。他们就还会是朋友，真正的朋友。

也许这一切的起因是Tony的背叛。

当他发现Tony对他的背叛时，时间宝石出现了。

宝石把他带到了光照会成立之前，让他可以阻止Tony对他的最后一次背叛。

而现在，好吧，他知道这是什么时候。有一个连结将要被打断，因为Tony对他所做的事。因为Tony将要对他做的事。他们之间友谊的第一道裂痕。第一次背叛。

Steve的世界旋转起来，他感到无比绝望。Steve蹒跚不稳地靠在墙上。宝石怎么能这样对他？他怎么可能去修复这一切？他要如何再把这件事经历一遍？在此之后一切只会变得更加可怕。

“Steve？”Tony的眉峰因担忧而皱在一起，“Steve，你还好吗？”

“不。”Steve闭上了双眼，“我知道这一切的连结了。而且我也知道你打算对守卫者做的事。”

Tony的嘴唇微微开合，但是并没有发出任何声音。他甚至无法直视Steve的眼睛。“一共有两个你，谁知道守卫者的事？”他最后干涩地问道。

Steve无助地动了动肩膀。

“我们都知道。抱歉了。”

“你会试着阻止我。”Tony的嘴唇变得单薄了。这不是个疑问句。

“我们打了——我们将会大打出手。”Steve再次叹息，“我知道让别人用你的科技可能会……不好。而且我支持——自始至终——支持你保有拒绝让你不信任的使用Stark科技的权利。我不赞同的是你的方法，不是你的动机。这是我们一直以来都在争论的事。我的原则，和你的现实。但这是第一次，我想，这是第一次真正会影响到我们关系的。”

“你不会真的以为自己可以阻止我吧，Steve？”Tony的目光很坚定，“我一定要这么做。他们必须出局。我所建造的东西——我的科技会伤害到很多人。我必须阻止他们。”

Steve把头靠在墙上，疲惫地闭上了双眼。这一次不能再徒劳无功了，不能了。如果他来到了这里，那他们就必须做出改变。“哦，我知道。而且我无论如何都会试着阻止你。我不认为这一点会有任何不同。”

“所以你的意思就是这一切都毫无意义？”

“我的意思是转变必须从你开始。”Steve有点泄气了，“因为我不能，我只有现在会在你面前，而不是真正着手改变的时刻。你必须避免我们的争执，Tony，那才是关键。不是你退一步就是你说动我退让。现在来说怎么样我都同意，唯一不能发生的就是我们的不和。你这一次不能和我犟，Tony，这是大厦倾覆之始。”

在Tony回话之前Steve就看出来了：他根本没有明白。Tony不可能明白。他根本不相信这件事能有那么重要。他不认为这就是一切穿越的连接点。Tony也许就觉得他和Steve之间有点小小的不和，但他不知道这件事最终会演变成什么样子。

“我尽力。”Tony说道，而Steve知道Tony并不相信，并不像Steve需要的那样相信。接着Tony目光一闪。“额，Steve，你的宝石来了。”  
宝石的确浮现出来。

“这就是关键。”Steve又重复一遍，他此时全身都沐浴在橙黄色的光芒之中，无助地伸手握住那颗宝石，但他就是无法停下嘴里的话，“别和我犟，Tony，求你了， 不要——”

Tony，连同余下的世界，都消失在一片白光中，Steve心里知道这次绝不是他旅程的终点。

 

背叛——7年

（译者注：这是九十年代漫画，大事件“银河风暴行动”。克里和希阿两个宇宙帝国的战争波及地球，复仇者进入太空试图阻止他们接近地球。当发现克里的人工智能“至高智慧”策划了战争并导致大批克里人死亡时，雷神和钢铁侠等七名队员在受永生者干扰的状态下决定不顾美国队长的反对，处决了至高智慧。——摘自漫威wiki）

他站在简报室里，身边站着他曾经的队伍。这群复仇者里最突出的是歌利亚——现在由Clint担任，而不是Hank——毕竟他足有十英尺高。其他人他也有年头没见过了：美国密探，水晶，赫拉克勒斯，黑暗骑士，瑟西。

还有Tony，当然了，Tony永远都在。他站在Steve左边，几乎缩进了角落里。他身着闪闪发光的金红战甲，线条的设计凌厉率直，让Steve感到有些陌生。这不是Tony近几年装备的型号，而Steve回忆不起来他到底什么时候穿过。话说回来，如果现在进行时间旅行的是Tony，他可能单凭这些战甲就能判断出具体日期了。可Steve并没有那么幸运。

他现在不知道自己到底又来到了什么时候。但很显然他还是陷在过去。

复仇者们都在看着他，仿佛都在等着他继续开口。他现在似乎是在带着大家做简报，但这并没有提供什么时间上的线索。Steve发现美国密探几乎是在对自己怒目而视，他的嘴唇反感地卷曲着，但Steve根本不知道这是为了什么。

他不知道的还有自己现在应该说什么。有没有可能他原本已经结束汇报了？

Clint轻声咳了一下，这可能算是一个十英尺高的人所能做出的最轻巧的咳嗽了。“呃，Cap？”他问道，“咱们完事儿了吗？我们应该开始准备昆式了。”

很好，看来最起码这次简报他是熬过去了。Steve小小松了口气。

“三小时后集合，”Tony在角落里开口了，听上去像是个询问，“这样可以吗？”

“当然了。”Steve含糊过去。他根本不知道自己同意了什么，“很好，解散吧。”他又深深地喘了口气。“钢铁侠除外。再等一会儿，可以吗Tony？”

Tony点头表示同意，然后其余的复仇者们就鱼贯而出。现在只剩下他们两个人了。Tony看着Steve。他现在穿着全套装甲，双眼隐藏在闪光的缝隙下。Steve根本无法读出他的表情。

Tony伸出了一只覆盖着装甲的手臂：“很好，小翅膀，你抓住我了。到底什么事？你得说快点；我还要准备两支队伍的飞行名单呢。”两支队伍？这是什么时候的事？看着Steve一言不发——他在等Tony透露更多的信息——Tony抬了抬脑袋，似乎这次才是真正直视Steve。“你还好吗？你看上去可不怎么样。”

“时间旅行，”Steve勉强开口了，“我又霸占了属于你的Steve。呃，从未来。”

Tony又短小又由衷地骂了一句街。然后他的头盔咔哒一声打开了，他从战甲里居高临下地看着Steve，蔚蓝的双眼睁大了。“欢迎回来Billy Pilgrim，咱们真得设个暗号了。”

“咱们这么着就不错，”Steve笑容都扭曲了，“还有我不会重读那本书的，我才刚到，这是第三次。你能行行好告诉我现在是什么时候吗？”他的声音提高不少。这不是故意的，但说真的，他不应该还在这里。Tony应该在上一次就解决这件事。Steve告诉他了。肯定又出了什么差错，他真的受够了。

他听上去肯定有点失控了，因为他感觉到Tony被伸手给了他一个钢铁侠式的安抚。Tony还在乎我，Steve傻乎乎地想到。Tony总是那么关心我。“嘘，Steve，没关系。如果这只是第三次，那你还是一步步往前的。士卫兵那件事——”Tony的声音小了一下，“——是一年前了。在那之后你没有出现过。”

那他就是在七年前？他脑子很慢，天哪，他已经无法思考了。“现在是怎么回事？”

Tony长叹一声。“这很复杂。克里人和希阿帝国在打仗，他们把太阳当做他们虫洞的能源棒，但如果在这样下去咱们的太阳就要聚变成新星了。你……你刚告诉复仇者们我们应该先采取外交手段，然后你把整个队伍分成了三个小队：每边派一队作为使者，还有一队看家。我们两个跟着去克里小队，正要去哈拉星。”Tony停顿了一下，露出了自信的微笑，Steve知道这个微小的含义是：嘿，外星人，你们就等着吧。“你什么时候想起来了就让我停下。”

哦，不，不要这次，他不要在经历一遍这个了。

“我知道了，”Steve说道，他合上了双眼，“我知道这是什么时候了。上帝啊，我知道我为什么在这里了。”他睁开了眼睛。“你没能阻止我，呵？士卫兵那次？你也没有收手？”他并不是要发火。真的。他紧握的拳头磕磕作响，但他已经感觉不到了。

Tony和他的机会并不是无穷无尽的。他们已经浪费了两个了。Tony浪费了两个。他必须让Tony改正过来。

有那么一会儿Tony整个人都戒备了起来，似乎他打算反驳回去，但随后他叹息着放软了语气。“我不知道你对自己的认识清不清楚，Cap，但有的时候你就是个固执的混蛋。”

Steve试着回想那一天。

他发现自己有了两套回忆。

“听着，”Tony说道，阳光把他的红银装甲照得金光闪闪，他们面前倒着那个昏迷的守卫者，“你必须听我说，Steve。我不…….我不能告诉你为什么，但这很重要。你必须让我这么做，求你了。”

他不明白Tony为什么要跟他这么说。但Tony是错的；他怎么能没有意识到自己在做什么？他怎么能这么做？“我不会让你伤害无辜的人的。我一定会阻止你。”

Tony叹了口气，这是却是一个无声的威胁。“我试了，”他说道，“对不起，我想不久我又能见到你了。”

Steve只有不到一秒钟的时间思考Tony为什么要这么说，然后他就昏了过去。

Steve眨了眨眼回到了现实。这不是当时的情景。不过，他暗想，可能现在历史已经改变了。他不知道自己是怎么保留两套记忆的。时光旅行让他的整个大脑都混乱发疼。

“好吧，没错，”Steve明白过来，“你试了，我能——我能记起来了。虽然我不知道我是怎么做到的。”他现在能回想起当时在他俩之间的那么多事情。“但是你必须更加努力。求你了。”他不想去猜测这次穿越之后他会跳去那里，他不想去预测他又要重新度活过哪一个痛苦的回忆了。

而且到时候的情景甚至不是他亲身经历的，他告诉自己，那样更糟。

Tony抬起了一只手。这是个防御性的动作，但幸好他还有足够的风度没有亮起手中炮。“当时没时间来一场触及灵魂的谈话了，而之后你来找我，只为了和我大吵一架，什么也听不进去。我已经尽力——”

“你尽力了也没有做到最好，”Steve顶了回去，怒气冲天又毛骨悚然。也许这一切都是避免不了的，也许他只能重新经历一遍，也许他们之间只能有不断的冲突和争执，也许事情永远不会有希望——

Tony在原地踉跄一下，双眼惊恐地睁大了，显得十分受伤。Steve知道他真正戳到了痛处。他们太了解对方的弱点了，他总是可以轻而易举地击破Tony的装甲。当Tony摇晃着看向他的时候，Steve知道他在难过。他知道自己不应该说出这种话。当时的Steve永远不会对他的Tony说出这种话。

“天啊，Tony，”他张了张嘴，希望自己能把那句话收回去，“我很抱歉，Tony，我真的很抱歉，那太糟糕了，我永远都不应该对你那样说——”

他看见Tony的喉咙动了动，他知道Tony咽回了他的责备或泪水。“这没什么，”Tony叹了口气，“所以这就是我们未来的相处模式了，对吧？”

“这也不是我所希望的。”他们的关系可以变得更好。Steve可以表现得更好。他愿意尝试。

“好吧，”Tony的嘴唇扭了扭，“我看得出来。”他深吸了一口气。“好吧，好吧。你确定你不是为了克里人而来的吗？第一次你过来就是赶上了那群家伙。”

Steve点了点头。“我很确定。我是为了我们而来。克里人的事情只是巧合。上一次不就和他们没关系。而且——如果我没有猜错的话——这次也和克里人没什么关系。”这次的事情比克里帝国要严重得多。

Tony思忖道：“那么，这次你需要我做些什么？我们……我们这次是不是又对上了？”

“差不多。”Steve叹息道，“但没打起来。我们吵了一架。我记得你的几个指挥命令把我气疯了，但那些在现在看起来只是小事。那些并不是我最生气的。我连你把我扔在哈拉的监狱里独自离开这件事也能忍受。”

“我把你留在了哈拉的监狱里？”Tony问道，他吓坏了，似乎这在他心中已经是最罪大恶极的行为了。Tony根本不知道……

Steve耸了耸肩。“你必须继续任务。那在当时是正确的决定。而且显然你还把准备回去救我的Clint给敲晕了。可能他之后也会跟你翻脸；那些我不记得了。”

Tony的目光已经不复之前的坚定。“你确定现在那这种事情透露给我没问题吗？”

“我现在没什么确定的事，”Steve坦白地说道，“我只是……我只是在做我觉得正确的事。”

Tony不知怎地露出了一个微弱的笑容。“你总是这样。”

他不知道Tony是怎么做到依旧用那样的目光看向他的。他们还是朋友，他想到。就算是现在，Tony也能原谅他，因为他还不清楚他们能给对方造成多大的创伤。“所以如果刚才那些都不是我们的问题，那你觉得我到底应该改变什么呢？”

“战争结束之后，”Steve告诉他，同时回忆起当时真正把他激怒的那件事，“我们会追究克里最高智慧的责任。我们会毁了它。谋杀它。或者说是你想杀了它。你也会这么做。”

Tony看着他，眨了好几眼，好像他根本没有意识到问题核心。“Steve，那是个人工智能的东西，”他小声说，而这种认知就是问题的核心，“我知道我们是复仇者，我们不杀人。我——我都不敢相信你以为我会要这么做。但那东西都不算是活着。我们见过那玩意儿。那东西没有知觉，这根本不算是谋杀。这只是……只是关机而已。”

Steve无助地看着眼前的人，这既是即将发生的了。他们会有那么多的机会，但他和Tony还是会亲手毁了每一寸希望之光。即使是现在，他亲口告诉Tony未来会发生什么，Tony也无法做出改变。他没法改变自己对事情的反应。他没法理解。

“是啊，”Steve疲惫地说道，他想要哭出来，他想要对着Tony呐喊，“那差不多就是当时你对我说的话。”

Tony还是看着他，迷惑不安，愤懑又伤心，而Steve知道他们之间的连结已经开始破裂了。Tony以前从来没有用这种目光看向他。也许Steve的这些到访只会把他们之间的距离推得更远，可Steve能做什么呢？时间宝石并没有给他任何选择。

恰好在这时，他身边闪起了橙黄色的光芒，那光芒正不断地增强着。

“看来我又要离开了，”Steve说道，感受着不断渗入自己骨骼的力量，时间宝石在驱使Steve靠近自己。“如果我能在那场战争之前见到你——如果这次还是没成功的话，天哪，我真的希望能在那场战争之前见到你——”

“什么战争？”Tony问道，“我以为下次和克里人没关系了——”

他们没时间把话说开。

Steve消失了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
队长脾气真好！

 

3.29 更三

背叛——5年

（译者注：此时没什么大事件发生，但Tony给全世界洗脑的事件是发生在美国队长与钢铁侠1998年刊里的）

Steve站在复仇者宅邸里一条空荡荡的走廊上。周围的一切都是那么安静，平和。画像整齐地悬挂在干净的墙面上。这还是原来的老宅子，在重建之前。他现在唯一能想到的就是：还好，尽管他依然被时间宝石操控着迷失于时间之中，但起码他还是在老宅子里——如果复仇者宅邸还没有被摧毁——那他就还有一次机会。赶在注册法案之前，赶在复仇者内战之前。

他颤抖着抽了口气。好吧，他还在过去。又到了做些努力的时候了。

他低头看了看自己，试图找出一点年代上的线索。制服看上去更加现代了，一个手套上被划一条Steve依稀都点印象的切口，皮革下面隐藏着一个金属手套；手套的重量让Steve都点失神，他随后想起来为这玩意儿他付出的报酬。他慢慢地把另一只手上手指部分的手套褪了下来，然后打开了手腕上的一个小开关。当那个能量盾闪着光出现时他并没有很惊讶。他看着这盾牌以光的形式护住了他的整个小臂，这是一种模仿振金的基质。

哈，他很久没有用过能量盾了。他记得Sharon把这东西递给他时的情景，猜测着现在是不是距离当时不久。他来来回回地转着手腕，最后还是关掉了盾牌。在这里Steve用不到它。

他得去找Tony，他总是要找Tony。

等他抬手敲完Tony的房门之后，回应他的只有一片寂静，在漫长的等待中Steve开始怀疑Tony到底在不在家。也许他现在并不在宅邸里。他可能都不再纽约。

正当他要转身离开的一霎那，他听见Tony在房里喊了一句：“等一会儿！”，然后又过了好久——怎么会这么慢？——房门才姗姗地打开。

我来自未来，Steve刚要开口。

可这时他打眼一看Tony，心思立刻被其他事取代了，他这才明白为什么Tony用了那么久才过来开门。

Tony简直是一团糟。

他整个脸都覆盖着青紫的伤痕，肿起老高，到处都贴着胶布。而他身体的其余可见部位也被一层层的绷带覆盖着。Tony的一只手捂着肋骨，好像那里被打断了——可能就是断了——另一只手则撑着门维持平衡。他看上去像是不能随便走动的样子，连站着都勉强，说实话，他都不应该出现在医院以外任何地方。

“我的老天啊，”Steve脱口而出，“这是怎么了？你看上去糟透了。”

Tony莫名其妙地朝他眨了眨眼睛，显得又疼又累，Steve这才意识到这里的他应该是知道刚才那个问题的答案的。“很高兴又被你帅到了，”Tony说道，很恐怖地笑了一下，“虽然，我说，你不是十分钟前才见到我吗？怎么了，有什么事？”

他几乎能记起来这时候了——他用的是能量盾——还有受伤的Tony，嗯……

“未来访客再次叨扰，”Steve表明了身份，希望Tony能主动告诉他现在是什么时候。如果他不能立刻反应出这是什么时候，那这回出不了什么大事，对吧？

“这是第四次。嗨。”

Tony疲倦地叹了口气，甚至摇摇晃晃地靠在了门框上。“你可别告诉我明天我们又要拳脚相向，因为我现在可是什么糟心事都顾不过来了。我已经够糟心的了。”他脚步虚浮地后退几步。“先进来吧，我得先去躺一会儿。”

“是啊，”Steve同意道，他知道Tony这样示弱意味着他真是疼得厉害，“我能帮上点忙吗？”

他看着Tony四肢颤抖着慢慢挪向角落的座椅，那里应该是他常坐的地方。座椅周围放着一杯水，一台笔记本，一条毯子和一个脚凳，就算那地方不是他的最爱，Steve敲门前他肯定也是在那里休息。当他看到Tony轻不可见地点点头同意了他的请求，Steve立刻架住了Tony的一只胳膊，然后那家伙就立刻沉重地靠在了他身上。世事真是神奇，甚至是惊悚，Steve想到，今天早上他还亲手给了Tony脸上一拳。

可他现在完全改变了主意。

当然了，全凭武力什么也解决不了，不是吗？

伴随着一声沉闷地痛呼，Tony终于坐进了椅子里，身后的软垫子为他提供了很好的支撑。等Steve给他裹上毯子的时候，他还主动抬起脚来配合。“如果这是第四次，那你还是在往前走，而且——哦，谢谢，太好了——你是两年前最后到访的。”

“所以最高智慧的下场是？”Steve提出了这个他已经知道答案的问题。

Tony叹息道：“你确定你真的不是因为克里人而来的吗？我们刚刚和他们干了一架，我发誓。”

“要是为了你们刚才这一架，我应该提前就到了，”Steve指出，他也知道Tony这么问就是为了拖时间。但他已经逐渐开始回忆起一些事了。“这会儿是——是Carol离队之后？是不是？”

Tony点点头。“才发生的事儿。而且，我试着按照你说的做了，就是最高智慧那件事。真的。我很抱歉。但我觉得也许我的做法是对的？”

Steve开始回想克里银河风暴的情景。上一次，士卫兵那次，他拥有两套记忆，但这一次…….他觉得…….似乎没怎么改变。一模一样。他们直接就进入了那次争论。相比起上一次Tony在那个酒吧里找到了他和Clint，然后告诉Steve自己无法解释守卫者事件，Steve觉得这一次的事态演变似乎更加通顺。

“Tony”Steve谨慎地说，“你还是谋杀了克里最高智慧。”

Tony把自己的手臂张开，展示着胳膊上恐怖斑驳的伤痕。“你当时把话说的似乎只有我那么想，好像我是个异端。你可没告诉我是我和整个队伍都和你的想法有分歧。再说事情过后我们把话说开了，我们和好了。我们又成了铁哥们儿，我以为……我以为这样就可以了。”

Steve摇了摇头。“这就是历史重演。对不起，但事情没有任何改变。我不——”他抬头环视四周，“——我甚至不知道现在具体是哪个时间点，我也不知道我来这里的原因。”我只是很庆幸现在还没到内战之时。

“不过幸好你是今天来了，我觉得，”Tony说道，眼皮都开始打架了，“后天我就得回西雅图了。去康复中心。我是为了明天的游行才回来的。本来想着要好好放松放松，但是被鞭锁，间谍大师和满大人搅黄了。”他僵硬地指了指自己。天哪，Tony连行动都困难了。

Steve双眉紧皱。他对游行有些印象，但——“你知道我这几天都在干什么吗？”

Sony耸了耸肩。“我想游行之后你好像就要去排查一个可疑的AIM基地。不算什么大事。我们俩可能都不在同一个大洲。我没觉得这会儿能出什么大事。”

AIM基地。Tony受伤。他在用能量盾。AIM基地。Mentallo（一个变种人反派）。不……

Tony正看着他，显得忧心忡忡。

“Steve？”

他合上双眼重重地呼吸几下，试着压制住自己正在翻腾的胃部。这是Tony第一次侵犯他的头脑。Tony朋友们的头脑。Tony要让所有人都忘掉自己就是钢铁侠。Tony会把他撕裂——又一次——他会对Steve的头脑做手脚，他会侵入Steve的头脑偷走他的记忆，而绝不能再次发生了。他不允许。

“你会修改我的记忆。”试着开口，这几个字几乎让他恶心得要吐出来。

我们的记忆。他本来想这样说，大家的记忆。

Tony不解地朝他眨了眨眼。“我没有心灵感应能力，”他说道，“而且我痛恨魔法。”

“我知道，”Steve从牙缝了说出这几个字，带着Tony肯定无法理解的滔天怒意，“但你会再次那么做，你他妈——”

“Whoa！”Tony义愤填膺地打断了他，“Whoa，嘿，你能不能等我真的犯了罪再惩罚我？嗯？”

“凭什么？”Steve想也不想地反驳道，“就算你知道这些罪行会发生你会收手吗？！这就是你的问题，Tony，事到临头你总觉得你的主意最完美。”

他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，他快要窒息一般地呼吸着空气。Steve觉得自己的头脑又开始不清楚了。他制止不了这个，他阻挡不了未来，战争注定会打响，他们注定要分散，一切又会重演。

Tony的声音降了下来。“好吧，”他说道，“Steve，淡定，也许你说的没错——相信我，我总是第一个承认自己的缺点——但你有点吓到我了。你是不是有事瞒着我？”

Steve重重地咽了口吐沫。“未来会变得很可怕。当我下一次出现的时候——”他根本想不出横亘在此时和内战之间的还有什么事——“那将会是我们所经历过的最可怕的事情。你跟本无法想象。”他连声音都开始颤抖起来。

Tony的眼睛睁大了。

“但我会在那之前到来的，”Steve的语速快到接近癫狂，他必须在时间宝石到来之前把话说清楚。“这几次我都是赶在分歧之前到来的，我们只是还没有成功而已。但下一次，求你了，如果我对你来说还有任何意义，如果你还在乎任何事，你必须听我的，你必须阻止——”

时间宝石突然出现在他眼前。

“Steve——”

“不，”Steve怒火中烧又无可奈何，“不，不，我还没来得及——”

但他的手已经合上了，世界又一次归于惨白。

 

时间断层

四周是一片纯白，炫目到令人无法直视。不管他这是要去哪里——事实上要去哪里他心里清楚得很——他都是旅途之中。

他的记忆又一次合并了。Tony还是清除了他的记忆，只不过这一次在下手之前Tony看着他把自己的打算解释了一遍，他告诉Steve：“我会让这一切重回正轨”，Steve不由得打了个冷颤，因为这和他原本的记忆一样，再一次。

等待他的只有战争。

但他还是有可能力挽狂澜的。

分歧与战争都需要双方的参与，他意识到。需要他们两个。这些事上他并不是无可指责。也许这几次尝试失败的原因是一直是Steve在要求Tony。也许他也要尽自己的一份力。也许这一次他可以做出尝试，他们可以一起改变接下来发生的一切。

他会转变立场。他会帮助Tony推行超级英雄注册法案。他会做出正确的决定，他会帮着Tony阻止Wideawake*，他会帮助他抑制住一切超能力滥用的犯罪。他们可以携手改善这一切。这无关注册法案正确与否。这无关战争的胜负。这场内战没有胜利者。随时间宝石事后怎么施法给当时的自己植入记忆，让他接受自己的想法的转变。Steve已经不在乎了。他已经决定了，他就是要这么做，他要改变历史。

（Wideawake计划，由政府与复仇者之间的联络员 Henry Gyrich领导的一项利用哨兵抑制超人类和突变人的工程。）

他会跪下来乞求。他会把羞耻心放在一边，在这件事上他没有自尊可言。那些东西是那些没有看过自己葬礼录像带的人才会在意的。他自己的葬礼。他的葬礼，那场让Tony Stark——那个从五岁起就淡定自如地面对镜头的男人——让他在全国直播的电视镜头里彻底崩溃，悲泣得连悼词都说不出来的葬礼。

他会竭尽全力让Tony逃过那一劫。

只因为他爱他。Steve Rogers始终爱着Tony Stark。不管他们的斗争是多么激烈，他从未停止自己的心中的爱意。

他从来都是在斗争之前降临，这一次肯定也没有意外。Steve不确定时间宝石会提前多久放下他，但他是复仇者里最好的战术家。他心里对所有时间点都有计划。他降临的越早，事情改变起来就会越简单。也许在注册法案之前他就到了；那样的话警告Tony就会很容易。也许是在斯坦福爆炸之前，那他就会提前去斯坦福坐镇；如果他们侥幸阻止了斯坦福事件，那他和Tony就会一起声讨注册法案，就像Tony之前计划的那样。如果能在斯坦福时事件之前穿越就太好了，那样他们就能阻止它，保全那么多无辜的生命。但这是由宝石决定的，而不是Steve自己。

他开始想象和Maria Hill一起站在天空航母上，告诉她：好的，他会去逮捕那些未注册的超能力者。

他回忆起Tony说着：“我们不想和你开战。”同时伸出手臂。他会握紧那只手。他会微笑。他会说：“好的，我们谈谈。”他永远也不会把那个电磁干扰器放进Tony的手心。他们会开始谈话，一切都会好起来，他们会一起相处新的计划。

也许他们会在老宅的废墟中见面，当Tony扶住他的肩膀说：“我们还没有结束。”他会把自己的手覆上Tony的手，他会说：“你是对的，我们没有结束”。然后他们会一起面对外面的一切，在他们的家里，在Tony给他的家里。

或者也有可能——而这可能是他最后的机会——他们会在洋基体育场的最后会谈时见面，但那时也是私人的，没有任何埋伏。然后他们会达成一致。他会主动投降。

他能做到的。

他回想起录像带里Tony的表情。

他不会让那重演的。

他有这么多机会阻止内战。时间宝石肯定会给他一个。

他在一片刺目的洁白中闭上了双眼，周围的一切都凝固了。他不惧怕死亡。他毕竟早就什么都经历过了。但他在心中乞求上苍，让他拯救Tony吧。

 

背叛——3年

Steve睁开了双眼。

他正高举着盾牌。

Tony躺在他身下，毫无反抗。路边上扔着Tony闪闪发光的面甲，而Tony本人则正对他怒目而视，他已经头破血流，视死如归。Tony唯一还能看见的眼睛肿得只剩下一条缝。他吐出一口鲜血。

“你还在等什么，Steve？”他呢喃道，“结束这一切吧。  
”  
不，Steve钝钝地想，不，不，不上帝啊，不要这样。怎么会这样？为什么是现在？他来的太晚了。

“不。”他回答道，泪水沿着面颊滑落下来。

盾牌从他已经麻木的手掌里滑下。

他颤抖着站了起来，高举起双手。

“我投降，”他干吼道，“我已经解除武装了。我投降。”

当年把他从Tony身边拉走的同样几个人再一次慢慢靠上前来，他用眼角的余光注意到他们的接近。Steve此时眼中唯一能看到的就是Tony，他的视线逐渐被泪水模糊了。

他的朋友们，盟友们，都在大吼着拒绝投降，他们在请求Steve不要放弃。而Steve能做到的只是把脸上的煤灰抹去，然后伸手主动迎接铐锁。他知道当年他曾经给他的队伍留下了投降的原因，但他现在未发一言。

他已经一无所有。

他曾有有过那么多计划，但事到临头他唯一能对这场战争，对整个世界做出的改变只有：他提前投降了十秒钟。

这不够好。

Tony，我很抱歉。

他知道自己将要被带往何处；这一切终究不过是昨日重现。直升机依旧载着他前往木筏监狱， 一路上颠簸起伏。他静静地坐着，带着手铐的双手放在膝盖之间，他低着头看着自己破碎褴褛的制服。时间宝石怎么能这样对他？它从来都留够了足够的时间让他劝说Tony，让他能够说服Tony做出一些改变，就算那些计划最终没有实现。但现在根本来不及了。哦，他会和Tony对话——那还是会发生——但他不确定Tony还听不听得进去。不到一天之后他就会死去。他到底还能改变什么？注册法案已成定局。他也无法让反抗军解散；他快死了。转换立场也无济于事。

Steve不太确定如果过去的他死去那现在的他还能不能留下；他也不知道这是不是意味着他会真的形神俱灭；他不清楚这会不会影响内战之后的那次时空穿越；那次穿越会再次发生在他身上吗？这样的话这就是他第四次经历克里——斯库鲁战争了，他想到，算上今天早上的那次拜访的话。他心底的某个地方想要歇斯底里地大笑。天哪，他第一次遇到那些外星人的时候就够糟心了。

很快他就被送抵了木筏监狱，他被一个赤红脸的守卫护送着前往那个熟悉的单间，他依稀记得自己曾和这人说了几句话。但现在他真的没那个心情。

“指挥官到！”一个声音吼道，Steve立刻抬头，是Tony。他身着闪耀无瑕的钢铁侠战甲，显得冷漠异常。就像当时一样。

“能让我们单独聊聊吗？”Tony问道，从装甲里传出的机械化声音短暂刺耳，不含丝毫感情。

“当…当然，长官！”守卫说道，接下来就只剩他们二人了。

他还记得上一次的情形。他不想重蹈覆辙了。Steve还记得当时他对Tony说的最后一句话，一个固执而愤怒的问题——这值得吗？——还有Tony临走前对他的恶语。那就是他们在他死前最后的交谈了。

他必须要告诉他。他必须警告Tony。天哪，求你了，让Tony听进去吧。

Steve反应过来自己在做什么傻事的时候他已经站起身朝着能量监栏伸出手去了。“Tony，”他说道，语气紧张，“Tony，求你了，我必须告诉你——”

Tony蔑视地扬起了被头盔包裹的头颅。“我觉得现在来这套有点晚了，你说呢？”传声器里的声音残酷冰冷，让Steve感到五内翻涌。

“求你了，”他又重复了一遍，“我只是想和你说句话。——让我，让我看看你的脸——”

他不知道是什么驱使他提出了这个请求。Tony不可能愿意见他，上一次他全程都带着面甲。再说了，见到了又有什么用呢？

但Tony隔着面甲吹了口气，那是完完全全的嘲讽，这时Steve知道他要摘下头盔了，但却是为了截然相反的原因。“你想看我现在有多英俊吗，Rogers？你想在欣赏一下你干的好事？”

等等，可他还没来得及发出声音，装甲就响了一声，接着Tony就摘下了头盔，自上而下地俯视着他。Tony大半个脸都被淤痕覆盖着，高肿着的脸颊被面甲印出了古怪的形状，他的脸上全是青紫的直线形淤痕。不过他倒是没有Steve想象中伤的那么重，可随即Steve想起这个时间点上的Tony尚还拥有自愈因子。但这个认知并没有让Steve的悔恨减轻半分。Tony没有伤痕的脸上显得异常苍白，好像他一直生活在装甲里——也许他就是这样，Steve意识到整个内战的过程中他几乎没有见过Tony的脸。他看上去憔悴不堪，支离破碎，几乎心如死灰，Steve根本不敢想十二个小时之后Tony会变成什么样子。

Tony嗤笑着他：“行了，还满意吗？是不是觉得当时没抓住机会干掉我实在是太可惜了？你到底还有什么话说？”

Steve难受得说不出话，Tony的笑容却加大了。好像他是故意这么做的。可Steve知道这嘲笑只是彻底放弃后的虚张声势。

“第五次穿越，”Steve干涩地说，心里满是恐惧，“相信我，未来学家——接下来发生的事你会想要点剧透的。”

Tony直直地盯着他。“操，”他恶狠狠地说。眼中流转着绝境病毒——那双蓝色的双眸现在漆黑一片，带着人工智慧的恶意——Steve真的一点也不怀念他这一点——接着房间角落的监视摄像头爆出了一阵火花。

“你干的挺明显啊。”Steve最后憋出一句，摄像头的火花在无声中渐渐泯灭，归于灰暗。

守卫也许是认为Tony把摄像机关了是准备动用私刑。也许Tony是会揍他，他可能心里早有打算。

“我觉得你可能想要点私人空间，”Tony说道，Steve几乎被他语气中的寒意刺伤，“我可是尽力了。”他的声音突然有点摇晃。“这是我能做到的最好了。你——我现在太生气了，我简直——我的脑子都不动了。”他的语气慢慢平静下来。“但现在的你不是他。他不在这里。我只是——我得适应一下。”

Steve还记得不久之前遇到的那个年轻的Tony，十分钟前他还站在Tony的工作室里为了十年间的陈年老账和他发脾气。“我理解。”他说道。

Tony长叹一声。“所以你究竟来了多久了？昨天晚上就到了？还是战争到了一半的时候？”他突然干笑一声。“整个战争吗？”

“大概是在我投降的五秒钟之前。”他抬头望着Tony。他看到对方的双眼惨淡疲倦，充满了血丝。Tony的嘴角紧绷成了锐利的直线。Steve感到自己全身都揪成了一团，他感到自己无比的渺小虚弱。这一切都不是他想要的。“你让我结束它，可我不能。”

Tony的面容突然凝固了。

“你以前杀死过我吗？在未来？”

他可能会，他真的可能会。他们不得不把Steve从Tony身边拉开。他不知道当时自己有没有可能真的下手。老天啊，他都不知道自己愿不愿意重拾那段回忆。Steve用力摇了摇头：“不。”他说道，因为真的确是真相。“我从没杀过你。”

“我还以为你已经这么做了，”Tony说道，他的语气平静，可充满绝望的眼神却出卖了他的内心，“我还以为那是你当时那么抓狂的原因，上次我见到你的时候。我一直在……为那一刻做准备。”天哪，他搞错了，他大错特错。天啊，Tony。Tony的眼神却变得游离起来。“你是因为没杀了我而生气吗？我们第一次见面的时候？”

Steve疯狂地摇着头。“不，但是……我不认为我们真正从内战里走出来过。”怎么可能走出来？Tony甚至把整个内战都遗忘了。Tony永远不会记得此时此刻的感受。不管他们之后交换了多少个拥抱握手，不管他们向对方倒了多少次歉，Steve的头脑里永远有那么一块空虚，而Tony，Tony只会用最糟糕的猜测揣度自己。

“是啊。”Tony的声音又紧张起来，充斥着怒气，“我也举得这件事没有回头路了。”

他必须告诉他，他必须让Tony明白。

“我以为我会来得更早，”Steve悲苦地说道，高大的身躯倾颓在监牢细窄的长椅上，他无力地合上双眼，“我以为——我以为如果我知道这件事，我就能阻止它。我全都计划好了。可我从没想过我会因为来得太迟而失去所有的机会。”

“你本来打算怎么做？”Tony的问题尖利，在狭窄的牢房里回荡着，像是一场审讯。像是他在责备Steve的失败。Steve森森地凝视着他：“我会投降，从头来过。帮你实施注册法案。任何事，我全都听你的。可现在你必须听我说……”

可Tony突然干涩短促地笑了一声。“原谅我对此表示怀疑。”他的声音冷得像冰。“告诉我，谁赢了？”

“没有赢家。这不是重点。”Steve开始惊慌了，因为Tony还是听不进去，如果时间宝石突然出现了怎么办？他甚至还没来得及警告他。这是他最后一次机会了。他很快就会死去。

“谁，赢了？”Tony重复道，Steve觉得他听到了掌中炮启动的尖锐声响。Tony已经愤怒到开始威胁他了。耶稣啊，他居然忘了这个。他忘了内战时的他们会变得多么可怕。

“注册法案会继续运行大概一年的时间，”Steve说道， 他不再倔强了，他会主动退缩。Tony必须听进他的话。“然后一切就结束了。这……这很复杂。”

Tony冷笑一声，但他熄灭了掌中炮：“我猜到时候你就如愿以偿了？”

“不，”Steve整个人都被恐惧笼罩着，因为Tony还是不明白，“不，Tony，听我说。我明白，我知道你在做什么，可你现在在走入歧途。”

“你确定你是从未来穿越过来的吗？这种话我早就听过了。”

“听我说！”Steve吼道，他急得站了起来，“我知道你在想什么，妈的！我知道你想要牺牲自己。你总是这样。那就是你的解决方法。你是好人，是英雄，你总是想要拯救所有人。这我早就心知肚明。”他伸出一只手，乞求着。“我知道你会出卖自己的灵魂只求拯救众生，拯救我。”Tony的表情此时因为惊慌而露出了一丝破绽。“但你不会成功的，你没有得到你所追求的。”他直视着Tony的迷惑双眼，“这就是未来：你出卖了灵魂，可还是一无所有。”

Tony深深地呼吸一下——他在颤抖——试着回应Steve的怒吼。可他呆呆地看着Steve良久无言，最后才张了张嘴吧舔舐唇角。  
“所以全世界都会憎恨我，”他总结道，声音低沉紧绷，“你也会恨我。我不在乎，我不在乎我能得到什么，或者会遭遇什么。”这是老生常谈了，Tony一直在这样说服自己，Steve知道。“所以也许我会死掉。”他接着说，可还是在最后一个词上破碎了声调，“计划就是这样。只要你还活着……”

不，不是这个。他不想听Tony说出这种话，尽管他一直都明白这既是真相。

“Tony，”Steve说道，他抬起手臂，尽力靠近隔离二人的激光栏杆，“听我说，你会活下去的。但你还是一无所有。你没有成功，因为死去的是我。”

Tony的脸上瞬间褪去血色。他无力地后退直到撞上了对面的墙壁，盔甲与金属碰撞出了刺耳的声响。

“不，”Tony呢喃道，“你在说谎。告诉我你在说谎。你不能——你不能死。你不会死的。”

“我只剩下十二个小时了，”Steve有些麻木地说道，他不知道他们还能做些什么，“我没有撑到明天的审讯。”

但这是Tony的双眸重新焕发出了光芒，他蔚蓝的双眼里交织着恐惧，愤怒与生命的热度，仿佛有幽蓝火焰在他的眼眸里燃烧。“告诉我那是怎么发生的，”他飞快地命令道，“现在快说。”

Tony想要救他。

也许这意义重大。

“当时我在法院前的台阶上，”Steve说得飞快，词句像是连珠炮一样涌出来，万一Tony能阻止刺杀呢，如果Tony成功了呢，也许一切还没有太迟。他转移了视线。“是——是红骷髅。交叉骨在远处狙击，但最初他的目标不是我，他只是要解决一个守卫。我用余光看到了守卫身上的红点，于是就挡住了他——”

“你这个混蛋！你他妈这个高尚到底混蛋！”Tony喘着粗气怒吼道，Steve抬头时发现Tony在哭泣，“你当然会这么干。”

“肩部中弹。穿透伤，不算致命，”他继续说道。他的记忆混乱了，但单凭大家告诉他的信息就已经足够。“我倒下了。现场一片混乱，红骷髅…….他在警卫中安插了间谍。Sharon击中了我，近距离直射三次。我在台阶上就大量失血，死在了救护车上。”

Tony眨了眨眼。“Sharon Cater？13号特工？你女朋友？那个Sharon吗？”

他的第一个反应，虽说有点漫无边际，是告诉Tony后来他和Sharon并没有在一起。“红骷髅给她洗脑了，她不知道，一直到一切都结束之后她才回过神来。”

“好吧，”Tony说道，脸上还带着泪痕，可他根本没有注意到，“”好吧，我明白了，我可以先拘留她。会有办法的，我会让她离你远远的，如果必要的话我会把她捆起来。只要你能接下第一颗子弹然后活下来。你会活下来的，对吧？这样你就能活着了？”

他以为他能直接冲进一群全副武装的神盾特工里抓出Sharon？从她的同事手里？“Tony，这里的特工不归你管……”

Tony看向他的目光，眼中满是危险可惧的凶狠光芒。“和我为了救你能的事比起来，这根本不算什么。你别想管我。”

Steve重重地吞了吞吐沫。“如果当时我不在这具身体里，那就和他谈谈。试着让他同意一件，随便什么事，让审判延后。试着和你的Steve谈一谈。”

“他不是‘我的’。”Tony苦笑道。

你错了，Steve想要告诉他，这是你搞错的另一件事。

可此时时间宝石出现在了牢房里，闪烁跳跃的橙黄色光芒映在牢房的能量围栏上，Tony惊慌失措地看着他，仿佛已经看到了他的尸体。

“Tony——”

“我会救你的。”Tony说道，听上去像是一个誓言，听上去像是我爱你。

可紧接着一切都消失不见了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
终于到内战了，下章又甜又虐。

 

3.31 更4

（这内战不用我注释了）

时间断层

他又陷入到这个空间缝隙了。

 

（另一个）他正坐在牢房里，怒气冲天，牢笼的另一边托尼正在哭泣。他难道以为眼泪可以打动Steve吗？Tony是个怪物。可现在他表现得根本不了解Steve，他到底在玩什么把戏？

‘求你了，’Tony绝望地说道，“求你了，我只要你点个头，随便达成个协议，什么都行，我不在乎。可我们必须并肩作战，就这一次。我也许可以为你弄到一个赦免令。”

“你难道以为在这一切之后我还有可能被拉拢到你那一边？”他反问道，“注册法案是个错误。也许现在它成了白纸黑字的法令，但那改变不了它荒谬的本质。我不是说我从没有......犯下过罪行，但不管我做了什么也无法折抵你的过错，永远不会。”

Tony双眼大睁。“你会死的。”

“没错。”Steve厌倦地说道，他被抓到这里不就是因为挑起暴乱背叛国家吗？Tony这还不知道？他把自己所有的愤怒凝结成了回话反击过去，因为Tony•天杀的•Stark没资格为他对Steve，对他们的朋友，对这个国家，对所有人犯下的罪行后悔。

“他们就是那么对待叛徒的，Stark，”他责骂道，“这不正是你要的吗？你得到你所求的了，不是吗？可这值得吗？”

Tony无声地抽泣一下，把头盔从脑袋上摘下来，没说一句话就离开了。

 

在明亮的无时之地中，Steve紧握双拳。不，不要这样，不要，不要再一次......

 

真是个明媚的清晨，Steve心里想着，他正被护卫推着往大门走去，可此时天空中一道更加明亮的金红色光芒吸引了了他的视线。钢铁侠在巡逻，这很不寻常；他本以为Tony会和大家一起庆祝他的胜利。Sharon也不在这里。他本来以为她会受神盾局的派遣来这里监督的，这更显得古怪了。

Steve迈步走上台阶，可接下来他无法再疑心任何事了，因为他耳边响起了刺耳的枪声，然后他就感到一阵灼痛，眼前一片黑暗。

 

背叛——三年前

 

世界又一次脱离混沌。他站在一个小房间里，四周是铜墙铁壁，背后昏暗无光，面前的天花板上倒是有一盏灯，照出了房间里最瞩目了物体：一张陈着他尸体桌子。

他的躯壳还穿着之前的制服，就是他投降时的那套，此时已是支离破碎。他双目紧闭，面容因死亡而僵硬。他的盾牌，血迹斑斑的星盾——他知道那上面都是Tony的鲜血——正放在他胸口上。他与这老伙计真是生死相随。

他没挺过来。

不错了，他想到，起码我没诈尸。

可他为什么在这里？他已经没有用武之地了，他再也帮不上忙。他死了。Steve再也无法告诉Tony怎么挽救彼此的友谊。老天，他连自己能出现在这里的原因都不知道。他以前是盗用了自己的身体，可现在，好吧，现在肯定不是那么回事。时间宝石是什么意思？为什么规则改变了？

他无声地看向另一个自己。你可不是每天都能看到自己死后的样子，所以他这么做无可厚非。他隐约觉得自己应该震惊一下，但他经历的太多已经见怪不怪了，那些涉世未深的日子离他太遥远了。

忽然，他察觉到自己并不是一个人，他左边闪过一丝金红色的光芒。是Tony。Tony正坐在他的尸体旁边，除了头盔之外全副武装。铁人的头盔被他拿在手里，Tony头颅低垂，仿佛不愿抬眼，他细微的哭泣声夹杂着心碎。

“Tony。”Steve小声叫他。他不知道对方能不能听见。如果从时间宝石一贯的残忍行径来看，Tony很有可能无法听到他。他怎么可能听到呢？时间宝石把Steve放到这里无非是想折磨他罢了，它想让Steve看看自己最好的朋友最私人的哀悼，让他看看他本能阻止的一切。

Tony没有抬头，可他的哭声更重了。

“Tony。”Steve又试了一次，这次他抬高了声调。

Tony抬头了。

他泪眼朦胧地注视着Steve，脸上都是纵横的泪痕，脏得要命。可他的双眼牢牢锁在Steve身上。他看见他了，Tony能看见他！

“哦，老天啊，”Tony脱口而出，“我疯了，我出现幻觉了。这也有可能，很有可能。看见死者的影像，我是说，我刚才在和你说话呢，为什么我不幻想你回应我，嗯？”

“你没疯，”Steve连忙说道，伸出双手，“这是真的，我是真的！第六次时间跳跃，Tony。我都不知道我为什么在这里，我也不清楚时间宝石到底想要我对你说什么。我不该出现的。你看，我死了，所以是什么在承载我呢？这说不通。”

Tony摇摇晃晃地站了起来，试图抓住Steve伸出的手臂。Steve犹豫了一下，因为如果这行不通的话，如果他此刻因死亡而成为幻影的话，Tony会难过至死的，但Tony套着铁甲的一只手牢牢地握住了Steve的，Tony像是溺水之人抓着救生索一样拉着他不放。

“你是真的，”Tony说道，这四个字像是哭出来的，接着他就闭上了眼睛，“你是真的，真的。老天啊，未来的你是真实的。”他不敢相信自己的眼睛。“你来自未来，所以未来你还活着？”

他想要再摸摸Tony。他想要把一切都告诉Tony。可他不敢。于是Steve尽量笑得温柔。“你以为我是游荡在时间里的孤魂野鬼吗？”  
Tony不自觉地耸了耸肩——不过他在盔甲里的一切动作都被放大了。“我可在对着你的尸体说话；所以一切可能我都得考虑。而且你这时间宝石是不是家养的啊。用这玩意儿你没准能创造出什么奇迹呢。”

可我连一个奇迹都没法达到，Steve想到，可紧接着他就回忆起无限手套在他手上的震颤。

所以Tony已经知道无限宝石的事情了。他之前可是一直在猜测。Steve做了个鬼脸。“我都觉得是时间宝石在玩弄我。去哪里从来不是我说了算的。”

Tony扬起了头。“你是怎么得到它的？你不是——光照会拥有所有的宝石——可你不在光照会里。”  
“还没在，我只能这么说。”Steve回应道。

“那你将来就穿着这套制服？”

Steve低头看了看，他的确身着黎明时套上的制服，那套跟着他冲进Tony工作室的制服。可那好像是很久之前的事了。“没错，就是这套。”

这真是离奇，他们居然在他自己的尸体旁边说着闲话。

“因为你会回来的，”Tony缓缓地说，斟酌着每字每句，仿佛他还是无法相信这一切，“你会回来的。”

“我们可是复仇者，”他说道，即使知道Tony感觉不到也隔着手套握紧了他的手，“我们总能卷土重来，不是吗？”

Tony阖上了双眼，再次睁开的时候又流下泪水。

“我失败了，”他说道，声音低沉又沙哑，“你告诉过我会发生什么可我还是没能救回你。我先把Sharon关起来，但那还不够，而且很有可能打草惊蛇了。红骷髅的后备计划全都压在交叉骨身上，他不知道他他妈用的什么枪——从没见过——但那个混蛋直接射中了你胸口那颗星。”他抽搭着吸了吸鼻子。“别——别看，行吗？那太可怕了。我还以为——我还以为他瞄准的是我的胸口，可能我还是想错了。更绝的是，有人把你的小女朋友从牢房里放出来了，天知道现在她怎么样。可我什么也没能阻止。我杀了你。”他又忍不住抽泣起来。“是我杀了你。”

Tony看着他，迷茫又破碎，Steve忍不住张开了双臂。“嘿，”他柔声说，“Tony，别哭，来这里。”

Tony又啜泣一声，然后盔甲咔哒作响着从他身上褪下，金属片规则地盘在顶板里，直到Tony穿着金色的紧身内衣站在Steve面前，而那层内衣也在缓缓地融入他的皮肤，消失不见。现在Tony半裸着，脆弱不堪，伤痕累累，还在止不住地打颤，几乎支撑不住自己的重量，他似乎已经不在乎任何事了，他不觉得自己还有什么值得保护的。

Steve用手臂环绕住他，Tony湿漉漉的脸颊紧贴着他的颧骨。他用一只手抚摸着Tony的后脑勺，另一只手则紧紧拥抱着他；Tony颤抖着把脸埋到了Steve的颈间。

“我杀了你。”Tony呢喃道。

Steve只是把他抱得更紧了。“你并没有杀我，我不怪你。这不是你的错，Tony，我永远不会责怪你，永远不会。”

“如果不是我你不会到那里去。”

“那是我自己种下的因。”Steve的手指抚过Tony的头发，“你尽力了。这不是你的错，听话。我希望你能记住这点。不管别人会和你说什么——你只需要记住我的话，这不是你的错，知道了吗？我会记得这些的。而且我会回来的，好吗？我会回来的，我保证。”

Tony抬起了头，他眼中燃起了一簇十分熟悉的决绝火苗，仿佛忍耐Steve的离开是又一个艰巨的任务。“多久？”

“一年，”他说道，Tony摇晃着与他贴得更近，“你能做到的，对吧？只要坚持一下，就算是为了我。你能做到，肯定能。我不是说这段时间会很好过，但我对天发誓，Tony，我会回到你身边的。”

也许这就是他还在这里的原因。也许他是为了安慰Tony而来的。Tony需要他。他知道Tony当时很难过，但不知道情况会是这样。也许这就是挽回彼此的关键。他的存在不只是为了阻止争吵，也为了平复余波。也许这才是关键。

房间中的光线又染上了橙黄，Tony看到时间宝石之后把他抱得更紧了。“不！”Tony喊道，带着哭腔，试着把Steve往回拉。“不，操的，别离开我，别死，我一个人没法坚持下去，这不——”

Steve不知道Tony之后又说了什么，因为他的世界又重归惨白。

 

背叛——3年

雨下得很大。

他正站在一处公墓里。他觉得这里应该是阿灵顿。天上乌云密布，阴霾中隐约可见神盾局严阵以待的直升飞机。他身处一条宽阔过道正中间，过道一直向前延伸，两旁是一排排墓碑，间隔着摆放着纪念用的鲜花，花朵娇艳而无力地倒在遍布泥泞的草坪上。有些墓碑前还伫立着哀悼者，但没有一个人抬头注意到Steve。他再次低头看了看自己；他还是身着制服戎装，一抹蓝色非常显眼，但有个人直接贴身蹭过他都没有注意到美国队长的存在。有几个人朝他看过来，视线却直接越过他的身躯。

没有人能看到他。

然后他瞬间意识到此时的时间地点，因为眼前有一大群人正聚集在一尊雕像之下。那是他的雕像，石塑的美国队长精神抖擞，全副武装。一口被国旗包裹的棺木停在雕像之前。

这是他的葬礼。

雕像前有搭建的阶梯和演讲台，再往前是成排的座椅，上面黑压压的全是人。居然有这么多人来参加他的葬礼。可没有一个人回头看他，就算他慢慢往前走时也没人注意。

“我们今天的第一位演讲者，”演讲台上男人说道，“是Tony Stark先生。”

台下的记者们推挤着试图找到更好的拍摄角度。Steve不想再看下去了。光是看那碟录影带对他来说已经是莫大的折磨。可除了眼睁睁地看着之外他还能做什么呢？他只能跟随着Tony的一举一动。而且如果他们真的要挽回关系的话，既然他的死亡也无法阻止的话，那他真的不想离开Tony。他明白自己的机会已经不多了。

Tony垂头丧气地走上了讲台，他是看上去那么弱小，而这绝对不止是距离的缘故。他眼圈青黑，阴影重重，双目始终看着地面。他看上去像是淋了很长时间的雨，全身都湿透了，可他站在那里似乎已经不在乎自己看上去是什么样子了。仿佛世界上再没有能让他悬心的人或事。他手里攥着一张湿漉漉的讲稿，把它放在面前的讲台上，然后调了调麦克风。

“欢迎。”Tony开口了，“我…我…嗯……”

Tony盯着那张纸良久不语，然后抬头，目光穿过了人群，落在Steve身上，他正站在层层人墙之后。他的制服是那么鲜艳夺目。

可只有Tony看到了他。

有几个人转头追逐Tony的视线，但一无所获地回了头。

他看着Tony双手撑住了讲台的边缘，指节用力到惨白，整个人摇摆不定。“这……这件事不应该是这样的结果，”Tony说道，Steve现在意识到这是Tony在对着他说的，这是另一次道歉。

Tony哭了，对着所有摄影机，对着他们的朋友，对着整个世界。

接着他走下了台，做到Carol身边。

Steve麻木地伫立着看完了整个葬礼。他从没有看完过整个葬礼录像带。Sam讲了一段感人的话，所有的演讲都情深意切。Carol用一只手臂环绕着Tony，而他整个葬礼都靠在她身上，双目紧闭。

葬礼结束了。

新闻团队陆续离开。

人群散去。

然后台上只剩下Tony一人，他还是不愿睁开眼睛，把脸埋在手心里，身体被大雨淋了个湿透。良久之后Tony站了起来，他拾阶而下，转身凝视着那尊雕像。

Steve迈步往前走去——可Tony真的还想再见到他吗？——可接下来他停住脚步。Tony身边似乎凭空出现了一个人影。不管那是谁，他绝对不是人类。那家伙穿的很像其他哀悼者，黑色的长雨衣，手里提着一把黑伞，可使他异于常人的是他纯黑的皮肤，和一双发光的苍白双眼，那双眼睛还隐约闪着红光。Steve绝对没见过他，此时他真希望盾牌还在自己手里，可盾牌已经不在了。如果那陌生人伤害Tony可怎么办？

这真是荒唐，当然了，Tony Stark足够强大，可Steve看着他，开始觉得Tony可能会放弃抵抗。

那人影环视四周，可他也没有注意到Steve的存在。他在和Tony说着什么话，但声音太小Steve听不清楚。Tony漫不经心地示意他过去，于是那人影便走近了——他很高，比Tony高——用手里的雨伞把Tony笼罩起来。雨伞挡住了Steve的视线，他看不见都发生了什么，只能看到Tony站得笔直，笔直到僵硬。Steve紧张起来，他做好准备想要跑过去，想要战斗，想要做些什么——

可还没等他反应过来，Tony就开始对那个人影说话了。不管他们在说什么都刻意压低了音量，所以Steve并不知情。两人没说几句Tony的身影又僵硬起来。

可这一回，Tony又开始哭泣了。他的身影倾颓在一个临近的墓碑前，佝偻着背，苦涩地说了几句话；那陌生人始终没有移动，在Tony起身时做出了告别的手势。

接着他就不见了。

Steve瞬间奔到了Tony身边。

“Tony，”他说道，“这么回事——？”

托尼还在流泪。“你知道，”他虚弱地说，“你老是这么出现，让我怎么接受你死掉的事实。”

“这也不是我能选择的。”Steve无奈又疲惫。也许现在他该回家了。也许这回他能弄清楚到底应该说些什么。他有过那么多机会，怎么能全都搞砸了呢？“这是第七次穿越。刚刚那人是谁？”

Tony耸耸肩。“我哪里知道。来自未来的圣诞恶灵吧。他给我看了看多元宇宙的情况。这场战争所有可能的走向。额，其实只有两个。”

Steve咬住下唇。Tony当时倒在了地上。“第二个很可怕？”

“不，”Tony说道，脸上犹带泪痕，“第二个宇宙里，你没有解除我的装甲。我们好好谈了谈。你帮我推行了注册法案。我们很快乐。”  
那是他想象中的结局。那是他以为能亲手改变的历史，但他失败了，他们没能成功，现在得知那可能成真实在是痛苦。“天啊，Tony，我很抱歉。”

Tony急切地扫视着他，全身颤个不停。他皮肤冻得惨白；雨水混合着泪水像溪流一样沿着他的面庞滑下。那也可能全都是泪水。“他给我看了那么多个你。战斗着的，死去的。我可能只是幻想出来一个你，是不是？我怎么知道你是不是真的？我可能造就了一个你的幻影，来让自己感觉好一点；你的尸体甚至都不再那口棺材里，这次也不像是其他的穿越，你现在就像是个鬼。我可能只是昏头了。上一次你对我说的已经足够了，你不是真的。”他说着闭上了双眼，“我受不了了。”

“我是真实的。”Steve伸出双手，手指滑上Tony的手背，但Tony连眼睛都没睁，也没有回应他的触摸。“你感觉到我了吗？”

“更多的幻觉罢了。”Tony不为所动。但他还是睁开了眼睛。“做点我不会做的。”

“什么？”

“做点我不会做的，”Tony说道，目不转睛地看着他，“说点我不会说的。说点我不知道的。”他双目充血，不自知地颤抖。Tony真的需要避一避雨了，他需要——他需要的太多了。可Steve无法帮他。他什么也做不了，不定哪一刻时间宝石就会再次把他拽走，然后他还是不知道自己该做些什么。他不知道自己能说什么。他什么都试了。也许这件事根本无法挽回。

可这时他突然意识到Tony不知道的是什么。

反正我已经死了，Steve想到。他也没什么可隐瞒的，事情已经这样还能糟到哪里去。

他抓住Tony湿透的大衣前襟，把他拽向自己，然后用力地吻了上去。

Tony尝起来就像是雨水和泪水的混合物，他的嘴唇是那么冰凉。可Tony没有退缩；他只是呆呆地站着，全身僵硬。

这可是你不知道的，Steve想道，你甚至没有一次怀疑——

Tony把他推开，Steve心想完了，结束了，这次他终于是把一切都毁了，这回他甚至没用上自己的盾牌——

“我的天。”Tony又找回了自己的呼吸。他的喘息变得炽热，似乎他全部的生命都融入了两人的唇齿之间，“Steve，这什么也证明不了。”他笑了出来。“这只是梦想成真而已。”

然后Tony凑上来回吻，动作大到疼痛，吻技也比Steve好了无数倍。他的双臂拥抱住Steve，飞快地抚摸着他，而且尽管同样尝起来像是雨水和盐的混合物，他的唇舌却异常火热狡猾，天哪，Tony绝对是个举世无双的接吻高手。他绝望地拥吻着Steve，一只冰冷潮湿的手扶住Steve的脑袋把两人之间的距离缩得更短，仿佛他想要吻到地老天荒。Steve的双手不知不觉地插入了Tony的发丝之间，想把每一缕浸透雨水的头发握入手心。Tony的亲吻更加用力深入，Steve双膝发软，他已经死了，他们可是在他自己的墓碑之前亲热——  
他把Tony推开了，大喘气找回呼吸，Tony盯着他，眼神明亮快乐，而且，天哪，是他让Tony这么快活的。上一次Tony这么开心还是什么时候呢？

“这可真是出乎意料，”Steve呢喃道，Tony虚弱地翘了翘嘴角，仿佛他又要开始流泪。他把头靠在Steve的肩膀上，而苍天作证，Steve宁死也不愿放开他。Tony拥抱他的力度也昭示了相同的心意。他怎么可能没有注意到这些，他们怎么能这么盲目？

“在未来，”Tony装着胆子问道，“我们没在一起？”

Steve摇了摇头。“没有。”

“我从来没对你表露过心意。”

“不，”Steve纠正他，“是我太胆怯。”

他们的视线黏在一起。雨水不断顺着Tony的鼻梁滑落下来。Steve终于意识到这一刻意味着什么，他禁不住笑出了声。

“我他妈就是个傻子。”Tony忿忿地说，然后他凑到Steve怀里，继续绵长的亲吻，Steve恨不能时间永远定格在这一刻。“有多久  
了，”Tony低语道，在亲吻的间隔，“告诉我，你渴望这个多久了？”

“没停下过，”Steve坦承道，“从我遇到你的那一天开始。”

“所以，等你回去的时候，”Tony急切地问道，嗓音因渴望而低沉，“等你回来的时候我会问你，我会告诉你我的心意，你——你会同意吗？你会想要......我？”

“当然，”Steve说道，“当然，胜过一切，Tony，我是认真的，你对我来说意味着一切——”

也许就是这样。也许这次他们做对了。也许Steve Rogers和Tony Stark注定要相爱。也许这就是答案，他们应该爱着彼此。

可接下来他绝望地意识到。Tony不会记得的。

Tony注意到他表情的变化，皱起了眉头。“Steve？怎么了？”

不，他想到。他们不能失去这份爱情。他不能在刚刚抓住Tony的那一刻就失去他。

“我想让你为我做一件事，”他开口了，知道自己握住Tony的手劲在不断加重，制服手套的布料在他手中纠成一团。

“当然，”Tony说道，“只要你开口。”

“我想要你记住这个，”Steve说道，Tony不解地看着他，“我要你记住这一切，记住我们。”

Tony含糊地笑了一下，显得一头雾水。“我——我怎么可能会忘记这个？”

Steve难过得快要哭了。

“你接下来会面对一个决定，”他说道，“我知道现在你可能听不懂，但求你了，求你了——记住这个。我想要给你留下一段回忆。你会理解的。”

时间宝石在阴沉的天幕下闪烁。Steve没有惊讶，这一回宝石已经很耐得住性子了。

“我绝对不会忘记的，”Tony说道，他现在还抑制不住笑意，在时间宝石强制带走Steve之前凑上来最后一次用力地亲吻了他的双唇。

也许就是这样了。

他们成功了。

他们是那么相爱，他们甚至互通了心意。

这次必须成功。

他再也没有力气了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

背叛——1年

Steve站在瓦坎达的一处阳台上，眺望着眼前绵延的古墓场。T’Challa正站在他身边。

“我什么时候做过错误的决定？”T’Challa问道，转身面向室内，他......哦，Steve知道他现在在哪里。他确切地知道Tony将要对他动什么手脚。

他们失败了。他本以为爱能拯救一切。可还是不行。

Steve清了清喉咙。“稍等一下，”他说道，黑豹转过身来，“你能告诉Tony我想和他说几句话吗，在我们再开会之前？”

这件事怎么可能还是出了差错？不会再有补救的办法了。他再没有选择了，一切机会都离他而去。他都不知道十分钟后站在这里的还是不是他自己，光照会还不会给他洗脑，也许再一次穿越之后他会忘记这一切。

“你想和我说什么，Steve？”

“这是第八次穿越，”他说道，Tony明显被吓了一跳。

“很久没见过你了，时光旅行者，”Tony说，“这次是为了什么？上一次我记得还是第四次。是那次，嗯，Mentallo搞破坏之前的事？你现在是随即穿越吗？”

Steve感到自己的胃部重重地沉了下去。他不记得了。Tony把一切都遗忘了。

“你不记得内战了？”他都觉得自己问得很愚蠢。答案早已在他心中。

“忘了整整一年，”Tony尴尬地说，试图掩饰自己的痛苦，“得了，你心里清楚。不过从我道听途说里知道的，那一年可不算顺利。”  
“我——”Steve张了张嘴，可他觉得他用一辈子也想不出应该说什么。我求你记住的。我吻了你。你回吻了。我不想让你忘掉那一切。也许这就是我们失败的原因。如果Tony没有遗忘的话事情也许就成功了。“我当时拜访过你，”他最后说了一句，可那不是他真正想说的。

“哦。”

Steve叹了口气。他们只能继续了。未来是无法改变的。也许根本没有修改的可能。也许事情只能再一次这样发生，一遍又一遍。美国队长永不妥协，可Steve Rogers已经精疲力竭了。他们最后的一次机会也没有抓住。

“我知道你要怎么对我，”他绝望地说，“你就这么干吧。给我洗脑。然后你就要给光照会制造炸弹了。”

Tony微微张大了双眼——因为愧疚？也许。也可能他只是因为被揭发而惊讶——但他根本没试着否认。“你不想阻止我？什么都不想干？”

他已经亮出了底牌。Steve想到，可只换得了刹那喜悦，他以为他们会在一起。但依旧是个谎言。

“没有意义了。”他简单地说，目光与Tony相遇，“听着，你这么干只能瞒下一年。我不知道除了造炸弹之外你还能干点什么，但你最好想好了再行事。等我察觉到事情真相时我不是......不是很高兴。而且我肯定会揍你。我很......很抱歉，我不该打你。”这番话此时此刻说出来实在诡异。

“嗯嗯，别介意，”Tony移开了视线，“我活该。但我告诉你给你洗脑的原因了吗？”

“你说什么原因？”原因还不够明显吗？“你什么也没告诉我。我没有——没给你什么时间。”

Tony回眼看向了大门。“屋里那几个人心里想什么我清楚得很，咱们的盟友可不算是友好。我心里是同意你的。一定会有更好的方法，我也想尽力保全多元宇宙。但他们可不这么想。你不知道的是他们想洗脑的不会只有你一个，他们会把我们两个都干掉。所以我......我在卧底，只能这么说了。我会为他们做几个炸弹，同时祈求上苍那些东西永远也不会派上用场。我会留下，因为这是没办法的办法了。我们不能都被蒙在鼓里。所以只能是你了，我很抱歉。事情没有迂回的地步了，除非待会儿你突然变了主意。”

Steve嘴角一动。“呃，那个嘛，应该是没有可能的。”

所以这就是真相了？事情说到底是这么回事？他还以为......他可能会伤到Tony的。他们已经互相伤害了那么多年，但他现在明白了。这是Tony，这只是Tony的处事风格。他在用自己的方式拯救Steve。

“我也觉得是。”Tony说道，“所以一年之后就是你穿越的起始点？到时候时间宝石就会回来？”

Steve点了点头。“没错。一年之后我会记起一切。”他给了Tony切确的时间，就这样吧。

“那我们还是能再弄到一颗宝石的，既然你会带着它回来的话，”Tony笑了笑，“也许——也许也不是全无希望。它们互相是有联系的，也许我们可以利用这一点——”

“它们都被毁了。”Steve指出关键。

“我们有的可是时间宝石啊，”Tony笑着说，“宝石也不是在所有时间点上都是坏的，我们可以利用这一点。”

“可能吧，”他的心情一点点回升，也许事情真的会好起来，既然现在他知道了真相。他和Tony没有真的毁掉一切。事情还不算太晚。  
时间宝石又闪烁起来，光芒明亮又熟悉，而这一回Steve迫不及待地握了上去。

他要回家了。他必须回去。再没有什么需要他摆放的时间点了。他现在都明白了，他和Tony依旧是对方的后盾。他们的连结从来没有消失。

 

背叛

 

他正站在Tony七零八碎的工作间里，身后是迷茫的复仇者：鹰眼，雷神，黑寡妇，亥伯龙，星标。很显然时间还是过去了一点儿，Tony现在身上几乎没什么盔甲了，只有一条胳膊上还挂着护板，他被打得鼻青脸肿。Steve知道这是自己干的。

Steve张开手掌，时间宝石自他手心浮出。这回宝石在没有动静，只是收敛光华浮在半空。

“Steve！”Clint喊道，其余复仇者都冲到了他身边，站成了一排。Tony向后退了一步。

“怎么回事？”娜塔莎问道。

“说来话长，”他说道，“首先我得和Tony谈谈。只有我们俩。”

索尔身后召唤尼奥米尔，房间里剑拔弩张。Steve想到复仇者们以为他要干的事，几乎要吐了出来。

“没事，”Tony平静地说，但语气极具命令性，“他不会伤害我的，我们不会出事。”

“没错。”Steve说道，这是发自肺腑的。

其他复仇者鱼贯而出，Steve把时间宝石放到了Tony现在空空如也的工作桌上，他看到桌上只有一封面朝下的信封。  
Tony似笑非笑。“你带了礼物回来。”

“是啊。”

“所以，”Tony问道，“还想宰了我吗？”这问题很谨慎，又有点漫不经心的成分在里面。Steve回想起当时Tony隔着监狱栏杆对他说的话，他说“也许我会死”，Steve不由得感到一丝凉意。

“不。”

“松了一口气啊，”Tony说道，“还是很生光照会的气？”

“有点，”Steve坦诚道，因为，好吧，他怎么可能不生气。但他现在的心境已经不同当时，“你打算怎么做？”

“你想起来了以后？那我就还是弃暗投明吧，”Tony回答道，可以把话说得很轻松，“你知道，看看复仇者们还要不要我。我会告诉大家秘密入侵的事儿。和大家一起解决问题，放弃光照会。”

Steve松了口气。“那......那很好。”这就是他想听到的，更是他求之不得的。

接着Tony拿起了桌子上的信封，忧心忡忡地看着它。“我有个东西要交给你。是我寄给你的。呃，其实是给我自己的，但我希望你帮我搞懂它。”他把信封递到Steve手里。“很显然一年前我给自己留了个便条。”

Steve低头一看。信封上是Tony的字迹，日期是今天，旁边写着一行字。

给TONY STARK。Steve在此日期回来后再打开。

他把信封打开后立刻皱起眉头。信封已经被打开了。被裁开的边缘皱皱巴巴，显然已经被打开很久了。

“Tony......”Steve犹豫地问道，“你提前打开了？”

Tony抬了抬眉毛，无声地表示“这还用说”。

“呃，你又不是第一天认识我。”

Steve打开了信封，信写得很短：

 

Tony——

我知道你一找到这玩意儿就会打开它，但相信我，时间没到之前这封信没有任何意义。总之，我想要你告诉Steve我很抱歉，我只能用初始备份，那是唯一一份没有名单的。他会理解的。

还有，问问他在阿灵顿都发生了什么。求你了。你只需要知道这个。

 

Steve把信折起来放回了信封里。他感觉晕乎乎的，心脏几乎要跳出胸膛。

“所以，”Tony问道，语气是刻意装出的轻松，“在阿灵顿发生了什么？你的葬礼？我只能这么猜。”

Steve点点头。“我穿越到了葬礼上。还是不知道怎么办到的。我大概是一个鬼魂。只有你能看到我。而且，在那之后，我们——”他深深吸了一口口气，天哪，他简直不敢相信自己还得再说一遍——“我吻了你。”

Tony盯着他。

“你吻了我。”

“你也回吻了，”Steve开始喘不过气来，他心里根本没底。Tony的表情难以捉摸，他不知道对方心里在想什么，“不过是我开始的。”

“怎么，我当时可怜巴巴的？”Tony听上去有些淡淡的好奇，“你是因为同情我？还是你想知道自己能不能像真的鬼一样穿墙而过？”

Steve闭上双眼，大喘了一口气，然后又睁开眼看着Tony。“我他妈都爱上你整整十二年了，Tony，而且当时我觉得一切都完了，我只是想做点什么。我以为那是我们最后的机会，而你——你回应了我，可接着你就全都忘了——”

Tony凝视着他，然后两人就吻在了一起，他们不会忘记这一次了。这是他和Tony的第二个初吻，他们会永远记住这一刻，他们的世界里再没有离分。

“嗨，”Tony呢喃道，“你会再离开？未来我还会见到你吗？”

Steve笑了出来。“我不会离开。这里就是未来。”

\---------------————————————————————————————————————————————————  
完结撒花~~~~


End file.
